if the sky comes falling down
by grapes-day
Summary: Riley becomes her brother's guardian right before she can graduate from college, and the rest of her life plays out so much differently than what she had planned. AU. [Rucas, Joshaya, Smarkle, Shawngela and Corpanga]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I really wanted to write this since the idea got stuck in my head and I hope you like it. As you can tell from the summary, this is gonna be an angsty fic and I have to warn you that it deals with loss - through deaths, decisions and personal sacrifices. So if those are themes that are not suited for you, please feel free to close this tab. Otherwise, happy reading! :)**

* * *

Riley is in her dorm when she gets the call, and she picks it up without taking her eyes off her notes. She has a mid term the next day, and she sighs into the phone at the disturbance.

"Hello?"

There is silence at the other end of the line, and she looks at her phone to see who is on the other end of the line. Her eyebrows furrow in confusion when she sees that it is her brother.

"Auggie?"

There is silence again, and she almost puts the phone down when the possibility of Auggie butt-dialing her crosses her mind.

But then, she hears it. That small hitch of breath on the other end of the line, as though the receiver was trying to catch his breath. Suddenly, she feels her heart drop, and there is a tightness in her chest that she cannot explain.

"Auggie? Talk to me, please," she softly begs, pushing aside her notes as she stands up.

Her heart is beating wildly fast, and she cannot help the tears of panic that well up when she hears her brother's familiar hiccup on the other end of the line.

"Aug –"

"Ri – Riley," Auggie cries, and the sound of his voice does not bring her the relief she thought it would. Instead, the tightness in her chest just increases tenfold.

"Aug, what's going on?"

"They're gone, Riles," her brother chokes on his tears, and she stills, not understanding his words. "Riley, they're gone."

"Auggie, who's gone?" she stutters through her tears. "Auggie…"

"They're gone," he repeats. "They're gone. They're gone. Riley, they're gone."

Her heart sinks, and suddenly, she cannot breathe.

No, please, no. Not them.

"They're gone."

 _No_.

"Riley?" a different, yet familiar, voice calls for her and Riley sniffs.

"Josh," she calls for her uncle, and before he even confirms it, she knows from the heartbreak in his voice that they really are gone.

"There was a drunk driver, Riley, and Cory couldn't have –"

She screams before her uncle can fully explain, and violent sobs wreck her body as she heaves. She drops to the ground, unaware of the panicked calls her uncle makes for her.

Her parents are gone – dead – because of a man who decided to drive under the influence.

For a long time, Riley lets herself cry. She cries for her parents, whose deaths were most likely anything but peaceful. She cries for her brother, who had to answer that call all alone and who is waiting for her to be there to be with him. She cries for her family – the one she loves so much and has lost in a matter of minutes.

She cries for herself because come tomorrow, she knows that she has to be strong – for Auggie, for her grandparents, uncles and aunts, and most importantly, for her parents who raised her to be the pillar of strength that she can be.

Come tomorrow, she has calls to make, plans to figure out, and a brother to raise.

* * *

She leaves for New York that night, and reaches in the wee hours of the day. Maya and Farkle greet her at the airport, both their eyes red from all the crying. Riley does not cry when Maya reaches out to her, or when Farkle wraps his arm around her. She just taps them on their hands, and makes her way to the car.

She feels numb, and she knows from the worried glances that her best friends share that they were expecting more tears for her. Throughout the ride, there is silence – not awkward but solemn.

The moment she walks into her family apartment, her heavy heart finally feels slightly lighter at the sight of her family. Her Uncle Josh, Uncle Eric, Uncle Shawn, and Aunt Angela are there, and she gives each of them a short hug. They had lost their Cory and Topanga too, and she tries to regard them with as much compassion as she can but the truth is that the only person she wants to see right now is her brother.

"He's in their room," her Uncle Eric lets her know, his voice uncharacteristically soft and tired at the same time. He does not look a single bit like the cheerful man she met at Thanksgiving last year, and her heart aches for him to be that way again.

Riley squeezes his hand thankfully, and walks to her parents' room. She hesitates at the door, drawing in a deep breath before she knocks. When there is no answer on, she pushes the door open and feels her heart break all over again at the sight she comes to.

Auggie has his head buried in their mother's pillow, and from the tear tracks on his face, she deduces that he must have fallen asleep only a few minutes ago. His eyes are close, but his forehead is creased as he mumbles in his sleep. She wants to cry when she realizes that her thirteen-year-old brother is calling out for their parents.

Gently, she plops herself on the edge of the bed, and puts her hand on his shoulder. He jolts awake from her touch, eyes wide and frantic as he looks around. When his eyes land on her, and he realizes that his nightmares are real, Auggie sobs and collapses into her arms.

She does not cry as she holds him in their parents' bedroom, and instead whispers words of comfort into his ear.

She does not cry as their Uncle Shawn gives his eulogy the next day, and instead squeezes her brother's hand throughout.

She does not cry as their parents' coffins are lowered into the ground, and instead merely watches and nods when people come up to her to offer their condolences.

There are certain times throughout the funeral when she wonders if she will ever be able to cry again – but then she looks at Auggie, holds on to him and decides that it does not matter if she does.

Auggie needs her, and she will be strong for him.

* * *

The day after the funeral, her grandparents sit her down and she steels herself for the conversation she knows she has to have with them. Her Uncle Eric, Aunt Morgan, Uncle Josh, Uncle Shawn and Aunt Angela are there too.

Riley takes comfort in the wink that her Uncle Eric shoots her, and she sends him a small appreciative smile for his support.

She had seen the way her grandparents had been looking at Auggie throughout the funeral, their aged faces worried but nonetheless determined to be there for him. He is their grandson, and they will do everything they can to take care of him even if the last thing they need at their age is to be guardians of their orphaned grandson.

But they seem to have forgotten that Auggie has her, and she will be enough for her brother.

"I'll take care of him," she says decisively before Amy can get a word in, and her grandfather tiredly sighs when her grandmother stills.

Amy's eyes narrow at her, and Riley gulps. In her childhood, that look would have made her stop whatever she had intended to do, be it to eat the cookie she did not deserve before dinner or when she made too much noise. Now though, Riley holds her ground and does not look away.

"Riley, honey," her grandfather tries to reach out to her but she shakes her head.

"Please, you can't take him away from me. He's all I have and –"

"He is _not_ all you have," Aunt Morgan interjects immediately, the first words she has uttered since Cory and Topanga's funeral. Warmth spreads through Riley at her aunt's words and she reaches out to squeeze her aunt's hand.

"Mom and Dad left him in my care," Riley reminds her family.

"Riley, you're still in school," her Uncle Shawn quips and her heart races at the reminder. "How are you going to take care of him when you're four hours away by plane?"

"I'm quitting school," she announces, and holds up her hand to stop anyone from interrupting her. "Auggie needs me here and I can manage the bakery. I've been watching Mom do it all these years and I know I can do it. I can't make Auggie leave. There has been too many changes for him."

Just as she expected, the protests erupt the moment she is done talking.

"You have two more months left, Riles."

"There has to be another way –"

"Honey, it really will be no trouble for him to stay with us."

"Riley, you don't have to do this alone. You can't do this alone!"

"Alright, that's enough," her Aunt Angela commands loudly and firmly, and Riley lets out a breath of relief when everyone shuts up. Her Aunt Angela regards her with calculating eyes, and Riley fidgets in her seat.

"Aunt Angela –"

"You are not quitting school, Riley. No," her godmother stops her from interrupting, her voice strict and gentle at the same time. "You've talked and told us your plan. Now listen to my suggestion, please."

Her jaw locks, and Riley readies herself for a fight but promises to listen.

"You only have two more months, sweetheart, and you need to finish your education. Your parents wanted to see you graduate and I will be damned if their wish isn't fulfilled," Angela fiercely regards her and the mention of her parents brings a pang to Riley's heart. "Shawn and I will stay here with Auggie until you come back. We can work from home and you won't be troubling us at all. Katy and Maya can handle the bakery for now. We can hold down the fort here."

Angela gets up from her seat from across from her and sits next to Riley. She wraps her arms around Riley, and the younger woman stiffly leans into her godmother's arms, finally relaxing into them after a moment.

She closes her eyes at the familiar maternal touch, and stomps down the guilt that wells up from the comfort she feels from another maternal figure.

"Hey," Angela strokes her chin and Riley opens her eyes to look into her godmother's understanding ones. "This is something that you have to do for yourself, Riley. You've been working so hard. Just let us help you with this. You're not abandoning him, okay? Auggie would never think of you like that."

It should not surprise her that her godmother gets to the root of her concerns even before she can comprehend them herself. Angela has been there for her since she was ten when her godmother reconciled with her parents after being away from them. It had been Angela who had made her realize her love for photography, Angela who reached out to her during the time in middle school when she was bullied and Angela who has always been on the same page as her.

Her Aunt Angela has always been straight with her, and has never treated her like a princess that needed to be coddled, unlike many people in her life.

"What would I do with a photography degree now, Aunt Angela? Auggie needs me more than I need that degree," she tries again and just as Angela is about to say something, a new voice cuts in.

"You should go, Riley," her brother softly agrees, and Riley's breath hitches. Behind her brother, Maya and Farkle shoot her identical apologetic looks for coming in too soon but she waves them off.

Riley gets up and walks towards her brother, "Auggie –"

"I want you to finish your degree, Riley. I know how much it means to you. I was there when you opened your letter. I can't take that away from you."

Love for her brother consumes her, and she cannot help but feel so incredibly proud of the compassionate thirteen-year-old he is.

"Auggie –"

"I know you turned down that internship with Shane Allen," her bother says, and he looks down as he shuffles his feet. "He's your idol, and you turned down your chance to work for him for me. You're my sister, and I know you, and I know there is nothing I can say to make you call him and take back your internship so please, at least do something for yourself. Two months will pass, just like that."

"Auggie –"

"If you love me, and if you love Mom and Dad, then do this, please," Auggie pleads and she flinches.

"That's not fair," she breathes out.

"I'll FaceTime you everyday, I promise," Auggie smiles at her through his tears, but she can see through his façade, just like she always has been able to.

Her younger brother knows what she is willing to do for him, and this is his way of letting her know that he will be there for her too.

And so, she takes the offer that her Aunt Angela and her brother gives her, and nods.

* * *

Two months pass by and there are times when it feels as though time has passed in a blink of an eye and there are other times when it feels as though time is not passing by fast enough.

Riley busies herself with her final project, and she is so grateful that her professors are so understanding. On the days when inspiration strikes, and she has her camera in her hand, she does not think of much else. On the days when she wakes up feeling numb, with fears and worries about how she is going to be back in New York to support her brother, she lies in bed and stares at the ceiling until her phone beeps.

On those days, it is as though her family can feel her sadness. Uncle Shawn and Aunt Angela send her motivational messages, Maya sends her updates on her own progress of her art project, Farkle asks for her help to rewrite their petition to NASA to rename Pluto as a planet, her grandparents call her to check up on her, and her Uncle Eric and Aunt Morgan send her silly gifs.

Auggie, on the other hand, decides that he would rather write her long emails to let her know how he is dealing with school. His words are beautiful, and she cannot wait for him to share them with the world. For now though, she is content to have these emails be their thing.

He does not talk about their parents, and though she knows it is not healthy, she feels helpless because she is not ready to talk about them either.

Two months pass and her final project ends. She submits her project, books her plane back to New York and then packs her things from her dorm.

It is time to go home.

She takes over her mother's bakery, and her life starts revolving around it and Auggie.

There are customers she remembers from before she left for college, and new ones she makes the effort to get to know better. The hours that she spends at the bakery make her feel closer to her parents.

There are times when she is at the entrance of the bakery before opening hours and she just has to look at the counter for the memories to start flowing.

Sometimes, she sees her mother wiping the counter, smiling at a customer that has just walked in or even putting a rude customer in their place. Sometimes, she sees her father with her Uncle Shawn at their usual table, annoying her mother and Aunt Angela with their antics. Other times, she sees the four of them – her, Auggie and their parents – sharing a meal after closing hours as they talk about their day.

Riley and Auggie still stay after closing the bakery every Friday night. They make it their tradition, and she is glad for it because it gives her the time to catch up with him. He will tell her about school and his friends, and she tells him about her encounters with customers that make an impact or her own high school experiences.

On the third Friday night, she lets him know that they have to rent out their parents' bedroom and anxiously waits for his response.

"Why?" he asks, his hands stilling and she sighs.

"Mom and Dad have us covered for the next two years but we need to think about the future, Aug," she explains. "I can keep the bakery going but we no longer have the stability of Mom and Dad's finances and –"

"Okay," he cuts her off softly and she blinks at him.

"Okay?"

Auggie smiles at her, "I know you're doing everything you can for the both of us, Riley. I'm not going to fight you on that."

She takes his hand and squeezes it, "How did I get so lucky to have such an understanding brother?"

He waves her off, and offers a cheeky grin, "You didn't think I was understanding when I bit off Beary the Bear's face all those years ago."

"You still haven't apologized for that!" she throws a few fries at him and he laughs.

"I'm okay with another roommate, Riley," Auggie assures her. "But do you think we could put off packing their room until we actually find one?"

There is that hint of vulnerability that has been there since she found him in their parents' room four months ago. It makes him look so much like the young boy she left behind when she first left for college, and her heart, like it has all his life, goes out to him.

She nods, and he lets out a subtle breath before he continues telling her about his day.

Farkle offers to move in and pay for the whole mortgage when she puts up a poster on the glass door of the bakery the next day but Riley refuses. As much as she appreciates and loves her best friend, she knows that she cannot rely on him for every bit of financial difficulty that she needs to tackle.

It is a busy Sunday two weeks later when Zay Babienaux walks into the bakery and applies to be her and Auggie's new roommate, and their world changes once again.

* * *

"Hey, here's an idea. Let's just get Aunt Angela and Uncle Shawn to do this. Or Maya and Uncle Josh. Or Grandma and Grandpa. Or – "

"Auggie," Riley tries to interrupt her brother, and she places her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"I mean, all I have to do is show them the eyes and you just gotta give them that look and –"

"Auggie," she tries again, and sighs when he sends a pleading glance her way. "Hey, it's okay if you're not ready to do this, okay? But this room has to be cleared and I think I can do it."

That is one the many lies she has told him just so that she can seem stronger and more in control that she really is. The truth is, her heart is racing a mile a minute and she has never been more nauseous. But she is Auggie's guardian, she will do what is best for him and she will protect him from heartbreak as much as she can.

Her brother does not say anything, and instead just stares at the door of their parents' bedroom.

She tries again to assure him gently, "Look, why don't we try this? You can stay out here as long as you need to while I clear their things. If and when you're ready, you can come in and start helping me, okay?"

Riley waits for him to nod to be certain that he will be okay. When her younger brother finally does, she sends him one last smile before she turns the doorknob and opens her parents' bedroom door for the first time in five months.

She is not prepared for the wave of lavender scent that drifts into her nose. She gulps at how everything is still in place, as though they had never left. Of course, that is what she had paid the housekeeper to do but still, the familiarity of it causes her breath to hitch and once again, Riley feels like she cannot breathe.

It is as though her parents have not been gone at all.

She wants nothing more than to just close the door, lock it up forever and tell Zay that he has to find another place. But then, from the corner of her eye, she sees her brother observing her, as though he is trying to decide how to behave or react according to how she behaves and reacts.

Riley closes her eyes and counts to ten, taking her time, before she opens her eyes, squares her shoulders and takes her first step into Cory and Topanga's room.

Again, the memories wash over her as she looks around.

She was seven when she bounced on the bed to wake Cory up for Father's Day, excited to present to him the breakfast that she and her mother prepared for him.

She was thirteen as her mother went through an old box of her clothing, and Riley's eyes lighted up as her mother handed down her jean jacket and Riley promised to guard it with her life.

She was seventeen when she walked in on her parents cuddling in bed for the umpteenth time, and though she had made a face at how lovey-dovey they still were after being together for so long, she sent a silent prayer (like she has all her life) that she will be able to experience a relationship as pure and loving as theirs.

Riley snaps out of her thoughts and decides to start in their bathroom, thinking it would be the easiest place and she thinks she may be right. There is a weight in her chest as she clears their toothbrushes, soaps and other toiletries. She tugs the shower curtains as gently as she can. When she is finally done, she cannot help but feel proud of herself and figures that she needs a break.

She steps out of the bathroom, and startles when she sees her brother at Cory and Topanga's dresser. He runs his hand across the wood, and she wants to cry at the sight of the tears that drop onto the dresser. Instead, she walks up to him and slides the first drawer open.

"Together?" she asks.

Auggie's smile is small as he nods, "Together."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm planning for this fic to be around four chapters so I hope you guys will stick with me through it if you liked this chapter. As you can also tell, this is also a Rucas AU in which they will only meet later on in the story. I hope you liked this and let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your kind words from the first chapter. They are what fuelled me to finish this as fast as I could. Happy reading! Again, a warning that this chapter is pretty heavy and angsty.**

* * *

There are days when she feels so blessed that her brother is the mature teenager that he is. He shares his grades with her proudly and does not display the aggressive or rebellious behavior that so many people had warned her about despite the ordeal that they have been through. These are also days when she wonders if her brother is handling their parents' death the way he is supposed to.

The thing is, she does not know what the healthy way is.

And so, when Riley gets the call that her brother has gotten into a fight in school and the his principal wants to see her, Riley does not know how to feel.

Should she be angry that he had been caught fighting? Should she be relieved that he is displaying an emotion that teenagers his age are perceived to dominantly feel? Should she –

"Riley!" Maya snaps her out of her mental tirade and she blinks at the blonde. "Riley, what happened?"

"Auggie got into a fight in school," she tells her best friend and Maya's eyes widen. "Principal Weatherly wants to see me."

"Okay, you go. Mom and I can handle things here until you get back," Maya offers, expecting Riley to make a move but her best friend just continues staring at her phone.

Maya approaches her best friend slowly and lightly touches her shoulder, "Riley?"

"I – Maya – What," Riley stammers, fear coursing through her and Maya squeezes her shoulder. "Maya, I don't know what to do. How do I handle this? I don't know how to handle this."

"Not alone," Maya reminds her, and Riley gulps. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Riley looks around, knowing that they cannot afford for both of them to leave. They are already short handed on manpower in the bakery, and so Riley does what she has done since she got that phone call four months ago.

She swallows the bile that rises in her throat, squares her shoulders and lets out a deep breath.

 _Things will be okay_ , she reminds herself.

Riley looks at Maya and shakes her head, thanking her best friend for her offer but declining it. She promises to call when she finds out what is going on, and leaves for the school.

* * *

"Miss Matthews, thank you for coming," Principal Weatherly offers her a kind smile and she sits, shooting her brother a glance.

She gently takes his chin and makes him turn to face her, pursing her lips at the sight of the cut on his upper lip.

Auggie does not look at her when she pulls her hand away, and instead wrings his hand as he looks at his lap. She does not know whether she needs to glare at him or tell him to look forward so she opts for looking questioningly at the principal instead.

Principal Weatherly clears his throat and starts, "Your brother was fighting with Henry Gardner in the hallway. Mister Fanucchi managed to pull them apart but by the time he did, Mister Gardner was a little more worse off than your brother."

"Is the boy okay?" she asks, dread pooling in her stomach.

"He will be," Principal Weatherly assures her. "Mister Gardner has a fractured arm and a busted lip."

She sighs, not knowing what to do or say, but not missing the way Auggie flinches when she lets out her sigh.

"Your brother is looking at a three day suspension, Miss Matthews," Principal Weatherly informs her and her heart sinks.

"Principal Weatherly, please, there has to be another option. This will go on his permanent record. It was one –," she argues.

"You know I have zero tolerance for violence in this school," the principal strictly cuts her off and she clenches her jaw. Principal Weatherly sighs before he continues, "I understand that these few months have been tough for the both of you, Miss Matthews, and if you need help –"

"We're fine," Auggie interrupts, jaws clenched as he glares at the older man.

"I wouldn't say you're fine, Mister Matthews, considering you're fighting in the hallways, skipping class every other day and failing History," Principal Weatherly holds Auggie's defiant gaze with a raised eyebrow.

"You're failing History?" she asks, and starts to feel the first hint of irritation when Auggie merely looks forward.

"August, why don't you leave me and your sister to discuss how you'll be making up for your actions," Principal Weatherly suggests, though it is obvious that it is an order.

Auggie opens his mouth to protest but when Riley narrows her eyes at him warningly, he sighs and makes his way out of the room, slamming the door on his way out.

"Miss Matthews, may I?"

As much as she does not want to hear the opinion of an outsider, she nods. Principal Weatherly had been her father's boss, and though they never maintained more than a professional relationship, Cory had respected the man's leadership when he had worked with him.

"Auggie has not been in History class for the past two months."

"Excuse me?" she blanches. "What do you mean he hasn't been in History for two months? And how is it that he has not been in his classes and I am only now just informed?"

"Your brother's classmates are very loyal to him. He paid a boy to go in his place to fool the substitute," Principal Weatherly sighs again and Riley gapes at him.

This cannot be happening. Auggie would not do this.

And yet, he has.

She closes her eyes, and takes a deep breath as panic courses through her. What is she supposed to do now? Is she supposed to argue with the principal about Auggie's punishment? Is she supposed to fight for her brother, even when it is obvious that he is in the wrong? Is she –

"I insist on a three-day suspension, Miss Matthews. That is something I will not change. I also want him to spend three months in our youth outreach program."

"What's that?"

"We've gotten vendors from a private company that reaches out to troubled teenagers and –"

"With all due respect, Auggie is not a troubled teenager."

"Can you really say that after what I've just told you, Miss Matthews?" he asks not unkindly, though his words pierce through her. "I am sorry if this is hard to hear. But your brother is not coping well with your parents' deaths. I respected Cory and this is my way of helping his kid. If these terms are not agreed upon, then I will have to expel him from here."

She gasps and shakes her head.

Expelled. She has not been a guardian for even half a year, and her brother is already going to be expelled?

"His behaviors cannot be overlooked, Miss Matthews. I'm sorry."

"He'll be there," she decides, feeling helpless. "I will make sure that he is present for every session. Thank you."

Before the principal can say anything else that would make her doubt her role as Auggie's guardian, she takes her bag and walks out of the room.

Her brother looks up at her, apologetic, and yet she cannot bring herself to say a word to him.

She is angry. She is hurt. She is disappointed.

She motions for him to follow after her, and together, they walk out of the school and into her car.

* * *

"Riley, I'm so –"

"Auggie, the best thing for you to be right now is quiet," she hisses dangerously and from the corner of her eye, sees his shoulder slump. Her fingers grip the steering wheel tight and her knuckles are white.

When they finally reach their apartment, she asks him to go to his room and glares at him when he tries to talk to her again.

"Riley, please, let me –"

"I don't want to talk right now, Auggie," she breathes heavily, anger coursing through her as she turns away from her brother.

"You never do," he mutters and gulps when she spins around.

"Excuse me?"

"Talk! You never want to talk," Auggie explodes and she takes a step back as though she has been slapped.

"How can you say that?" she asks, her voice rising, and she is barely aware of her Uncle Shawn and Aunt Angela entering their apartment. "I've been as open with you as I can be since –"

"What's going on here?" Uncle Shawn cuts in and she waves him off.

"Auggie has been skipping classes and he got into a fight today. He has been suspended for three days and that is going on his permanent record. Not to mention – "

"Why don't you just summarize it, Riley? I screwed up, okay? But if you would just listen –"

"I would have listened to you if you were having problems, Auggie. What about our Friday nights at the bakery? You had so many opportunities to tell me if something was wrong but instead, I had to find out that I _suck_ as your guardian only when things go out of control at school?"

"Riley," Aunt Angela places her hand on her goddaughter's shoulder to warn her but Riley shakes her godmother's hand off.

"So leave then," Auggie challenges her, and she wants to cry.

Is that what he wants her to do? She had thought that things were going fine, that they were doing fine, but she had been so wrong.

"Auggie," she steps forward, desperate to understand her brother now. "Auggie, please, what's going on? Where is this coming from? Did I do something wrong?"

"You say that we talk? When were you going to tell me that not only did you get an offer to be mentored by Shane Allen, but you also got offered a job as his magazine photographer?" Auggies asks, shoulders slumping as he regards his sister and Riley shakes her head.

"I didn't tell you about it because it is not important," she says, and wants to cry out for her brother when Auggie steps back from her again.

"I'm the reason you're not living out your dream," he sniffs and Riley shakes her head to deny it. "I'm the reason you're stuck here when you are meant to explore the world. I'm the reason they're dead, Riley."

Six words. It takes six words for her to stop shaking her head to gape at him, confused beyond reason. It takes six words for her Uncle Shawn and Aunt Angela to share a similar look with each other, not understanding his words.

"What?"

"I bought them the tickets to the movie so that they could spend time together that night," Auggie crumbles and her eyes sting from her unshed tears. "I'm the reason they went out in the first place."

He finally looks at her, and this time, she lets the tears flow. There is so much pain, so much anguish, on her brother's face that she cannot even imagine how his heart might be aching.

"Oh, Auggie," her Aunt Angela breathes and Auggie continues shaking his head.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he cries as he crumbles to the ground.

Riley runs to him, slipping her arms around his shoulders as she hugs him. The teenager tries to push her away as sobs wreck his skinny frame but she holds on even tighter. Finally, Auggie drops his head on her arm and holds on to her just as tightly.

She locks eyes with her Aunt Angela as her godparents lean into each other, tears in their own eyes as they watch the scene in front of them helplessly.

"It's okay. Let it out, little brother. I've got you," she promises as she rocks the both of them back and forth, her own tears streaming down her cheeks. "It's okay."

* * *

That night, after she tucks Auggie in and has made sure that he is sound asleep, she makes her way to the living room where her godparents wait for her. Her brother had cried himself to sleep, his heart wrenching sobs still echoing in her ears, and she shuffles to the living room with a heavy heart.

Angela and Shawn are on the couch, and when Angela lays eyes on Riley, she regards her goddaughter with love and sympathy.

"Oh, honey," Aunt Angela holds out her arms and Riley falls into them.

Riley buries her face into Angela's embrace, and for the second time time in four months, lets herself cry again.

When she finally pulls away, eyes finally dry but tear tracks still evident on her red face, she sighs and leans back.

It has been an exhausting day.

"No matter how difficult life gets, the important thing is to live it with hope," Shawn reminds her with her mother's favorite words and Riley barely masters a thankful smile. "So he really fooled a substitute for two months?"

When Riley nods, he smiles proudly and she narrows her eyes at her godfather.

"He got that from me," Shawn puffs out his chest and Riley thanks her aunt when Angela pinches him for that.

"I want him to talk to someone," Riley tells them, and Angela nods approvingly. "A counselor. Someone he doesn't have to feel obliged to keep things from."

"Well, then the youth outreach program that Principal Weatherly suggested would be helpful," Angela holds out the pamphlet and Riley takes it. "I looked into it when you were with Auggie and this seems to have potential, Riley. It's a new company but I spoke to the Lucas Friar, the counselor, and I do think this will help."

"I'll call them tomorrow to confirm Auggie's attendance, then," Riley decides and Angela raises an eyebrow. Riley smiles fondly at her godmother, "You already did that for me, didn't you?"

"He is expected to be there this Friday at four," Angela confirms and Riley hugs her again.

"Thanks, Aunt Angela."

"Riley, when was the last time you talked about Cory and Topanga?" Shawn asks and Riley stills at the mention of her parents like she has for the past four months.

"We, uh, don't talk about them much, to be honest. It's easier not to," she murmurs and sighs when Shawn takes her hand and squeezes it.

She tries to give her godfather a small smile to let him know that she is fine, but gulps when she witnesses the sorrow that has etched itself on Shawn's face. More often than not, she forgets that she and Auggie are not the only ones who have lost their loved ones.

Shawn had lost his best friend, and so had Angela. Her parents and godparents had been each other's support systems for almost their whole lives – through their childhoods and adolescence, their relationships and milestones. If there are people that she can always to turn to after the demise of her parents, it is them because they loved Cory and Topanga as much as Riley and Auggie did.

"Did I tell you about the time your father saved me from a cult?" Shawn asks, and Riley's eyes widen at his question. She shakes her head and Shawn continues, "Turner had been in an accident and I came to visit him with someone who I thought could help me. I had been under the impression that feeling sad was not something that I could handle. Your father locked me in a hug to remind me that it is okay to feel that intensity of emotion. It is okay to feel sad or angry or hurt when it comes to the people we love."

"You're afraid that talking to Auggie about them would make you sadder than you already are. But you need to understand that it is okay for you to feel that way. It doesn't make you weak, Riley," Angela reminds her and Riley sniffs.

"I know it's hard talking about them, kiddo," Shawn squeezes her hand again. "And we're here whenever you're ready to. Just be open to talking about them with Auggie, okay? I know it's not going to be an easy conversation but you're so strong. Your parents would be proud of the way you're keeping it together right now."

She scoffs at that and curses herself for the tears that she has to blink away again.

"They would be proud that their son got suspended on my watch?"

"They'd be proud that even after everything, their daughter is still holding on to the hope that everything will be okay," Angela smiles proudly and curls the strands of hair that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear. "You think I didn't see that look on your face when you were holding your brother? I know my goddaughter well enough to know when she has her fight mode on. Topanga would be very proud that you're not giving up."

"And so would Cory," Shawn adds, pride shining through and warmth spread through Riley at their words.

"Now, did we ever tell you about the time your father thought he was turning into a werewolf?"

* * *

The next day, Auggie sits at their dinner table with his arms folded on the table, his eyes downcast once again. Zay, having been alerted of the rough night that his roommates had previously, slides a cup of hot cocoa to her brother and gives him a wink when Auggie looks up to smile at him appreciatively.

He does the same for Riley and takes his leave for the dance studio, leaving the two siblings in an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry," Riley starts, figuring she should be the one to take the first step.

Her brother gapes at her, " _You're_ sorry?"

"We should be talking about Mom and Dad more but we haven't because I've been a coward," she tells him, and for the first time, lets her brother see a hint of vulnerability. "I thought that talking about them would hurt too much and I'm sorry that you felt that you couldn't to me to talk about them."

Auggie looks down again, and she sighs as she moves to sit in front of him.

"You've been skipping History because it hurts to be in the same classroom that Dad should be in right now," she confronts him gently and Auggie snaps up so fast that she wonders if his neck hurts from whiplash.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I can't step into Mom's office to collect her things," she admits. "Auggie, if you need to transfer schools, the we can –"

"I don't want to transfer schools. I – I just want them back," he pleads, desperate as his face scrunches up again.

She reaches out for him and squeezes his hand, willing herself to be strong.

"There's not a day that goes by when I don't wish the same, Aug," she sighs and holds on to her brother. "I need you to listen to me, okay? And I need to know that I'm saying this because every word of it is true."

She waits for Auggie to nod before she continues, "What happened to them wasn't your fault."

Auggie tries to pull away but she holds on, determined for her brother to see himself the way she sees him.

"You've always been their angel. Their considerate and thoughtful son. Don't you ever blame yourself for being a good son because they would never have wanted you to feel that way."

Auggie surges forward and wraps his arms around her, burying his face into the crook of her neck. He does not shake with tears the way he did the night before, but she feel the way his heart races and hugs him back just as tightly.

"Thank you, Riley," he whispers, and though she is sure that he is anything but okay when he pulls away, she takes comfort in the hint of relief that he shows from the way the tension eases in his shoulders.

It is going to be a while before Auggie truly starts feeling better but she will be there every step of the way to make sure that he does not lose sight of the person that he is.

* * *

"Cutie at table seven," Katy grins at Riley from the counter top and Riley turns to look at the table in question. Its' occupant has his back turned towards her so she sends Katy an exasperated smile instead.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if you come in to help me or gawk at our customers," Riley shakes her head fondly and her best friend snorts into her drink.

"Gawk?" Maya chuckles and Riley shrugs unapologetically.

"Who's gawking?" Auggie cheekily asks when he sets the tray on the counter, leaning in. Riley feels lighter at the way he seems a lot more unburdened than the day before and flicks her brother's nose.

The women laugh when Auggie protests at her action and Riley sends him to another table.

"So, counseling, huh?" Maya asks and Riley nods.

"He's open to it," Riley confirms with relief. "I'm bringing him to the youth center on Friday so we'll see how the first few sessions go."

"We're happy to hold down the fort here, Riley," Katy offers kindly and Riley squeezes her hand appreciatively.

She takes the rag from the table and starts walking to the table at the entrance of the bakery to clean, unaware of the puddle of cocoa that had been split and gone unnoticed.

Riley squeaks as her foot slips and she closes her eyes to brace herself for the impact when a strong arm grabs her and pulls her forward. She collides into a firm chest and looks up into the most beautiful emerald eyes she has ever seen.

It is the customer at table seven, and she blinks herself out her trance, feeling like a schoolgirl when her cheeks burn.

"Uh, hi," she smiles as she pulls her hand away and the customer grins at her.

He is tall, with sandy-brown hair and there is a softness in his face that makes her heart race faster than it ever has.

Huh, is this what a heart attack feels like?

"Hi," the customer greets and Riley shyly holds out her hand.

"Thank you for that. Your hot cocoa's on the house," she offers and the handsome customer chuckles.

"Oh, you really don't have –"

"I insist," she firmly states and he nods.

"Thank you. I'm Lucas," he takes her hand and shakes it. "Lucas Friar."

"Riley," she introduces herself. "I should let you get back to your book. Thanks again."

As she walks away from him, she grins to herself and rolls her eyes when Maya and Katy wiggle their eyebrows at her from the counter.

Well, that's not obvious at all, she thinks to herself.

Huh, _Lucas Friar_. Why did that name sound so familiar?

* * *

 **A/N: It'd be nice to know your thoughts on this chapter. Let me know! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so this may go on for more than four chapters. There's just so much that I want to write and I'm trying to filter them. Anyways, sorry for the wait and happy reading yall!**

* * *

Friday comes and Riley does not know who is more nervous – her or Auggie.

The past three days have been especially tough because no matter how many times she has tried to get Auggie to talk to her about the things that matter (like how he still feels as though it is his fault for their parent's death or how he thinks he is holding her back), he just clamps up. It is only when she changes the subject that he starts responding to her.

It is frustrating because she knows if her parents were alive, Auggie would not hesitate to open up to them. Her father would sit him down on the couch, and after watching a game that they have watched a million times, ask Auggie what was wrong and her brother would talk. Her mother would come in after a long day at the office, sit on the edge of Auggie's bed and run her hand through his hair. She would look at him with such love and understanding that he would not be able to hide anything from her.

Riley had tried everything her parents usually did, and both times, she had been met with an empty stare and a raised eyebrow.

They reach the youth center, and Riley stops her brother before they walk into the counselor's office.

"Auggie," she grips his arm gently, and sighs when her brother still does not look at her. She takes her hand away but continues, "I know I'm not your favorite person right now. But I need you to be open to this, okay? I just – I just want you to feel better."

Auggie remains silent, but whereas his shoulders were in a slouch earlier, it is now stiff and upright. Whereas his eyes had been downcast, they are not glaring daggers at her.

Riley resists the urge to sigh again. Dammit, she has said something wrong and has put him on defense mode. Again.

Just how many more times is she going to screw up before she learns her lesson?

"I'll keep that in mind, Riley," he grits and Riley shakes her head to apologize but does not get to. "Is there anything else you want me to be? Peachy? Happy? I mean, you can't just want me to 'feel better'?"

Her eyes burn at how malicious her brother's words but she wills herself not to cry.

"Auggie, that's not –"

"Riley?" a familiar voice interrupts her and her eyes widen at the man in front of them.

"Lucas? What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I work here," he awkwardly points to the 'Counselor' tag on the door and Riley nods.

Of course he does.

"Oh."

Lucas smiles at Auggie and holds out his hand, a kind smile on his handsome face that makes her heart melt. Her brother takes Lucas' hand begrudgingly, and Riley almost sighs in relief at that one act of acceptance.

"Come in," he gestures for them both to enter his office.

As Lucas briefs them on the program structure, and how the youth center operates, Riley listens but watches her brother from the corner of her eye.

Auggie's jaws are locked as he wrings his hands, his eyes once again on the floor. As she listens to Lucas, she cannot help but hope that this program helps her brother. Because she wants the sweet, innocent boy that would think twice before he hurt her feelings back.

"The program ends at six, so you can pick your brother up then, Riley," Lucas informs her and she thanks him.

Riley places her hand on Auggie's shoulders and squeezes it, heart clenching when his shoulders stiffen at the contact she initiates. Hurt flashes across her face before she masks it, and she turns towards the door.

Lucas holds it open for her, sympathy and understanding all etched on his face but there is also something comforting about the soft smile that plays on the edge of his lips.

It is as though he is assuring her that her brother is in good hands. And though she has only met this man for a brief amount of time, she does believe that this program can help Auggie.

And so, she promises to be back at six o'clock sharp, kisses her brother's forehead and leaves the room.

* * *

"Do you think I'm a good person?" she asks her roommate as she places a cookie on his plate.

Zay gives her a puzzled look, and she sighs.

"You know, I don't think I've heard anyone sigh as much as you have. And I've only known you for four months," Zay raises his eyebrow. "Is this about Auggie? He's been hot and cold to you for a while."

"You noticed that, huh?"

"I come home from work to find the two of you laughing at reruns of Brooklyn Nine Nine three nights ago and then to him ignoring you last night. It doesn't take a genius," Zay sympathetically replies as he takes her hand and squeezes it. "Look, Sugar, you're doing everything you can. He may not see it now, but he will. I know I've only been here for a few months but one thing I am sure of is that you're a good sister and you're a good person. Auggie loves you but he's angry at the world right now and the only person he can really take his anger out on is you."

She tilts her head to the side as she contemplates her friend's words, "You've been in my position before?"

Zay nods, and the sorrow that flashes across his face makes her get up and take a seat beside him. Riley wraps her arm around him and leans her head on her shoulder.

"I had a friend once who was very angry at the world. He didn't take it out on me," he assures her hastily when her eyes widen at panic. "But he took it out on a few bullies in my name when we were in high school. He got expelled."

"I'm sorry," she says and Zay shrugs, though the hurt is still there. "Zay, you have to know it's not your fault."

"I know that. That still doesn't mean that it hurts any less because I lost my best friend that day," Zay gulps. "You're doing the right thing with Auggie, Riley. Him keeping all his thoughts and emotions in is not healthy, especially after all the two of you have been through. It sucks that it took him being suspended but at least it's not too late. And when he realizes that, that boy is going to be so thankful that he has an amazing older sister who would do anything for him. Time, Sugar, that's all you need."

"Thanks, Zay," she smiles at him. She gets up and kisses him on the cheek before she squeezes his shoulder comfortingly. "For what it's worth, I'm sure your friend misses you very much too. I know I would if I ever lost you."

Riley leaves to pick Auggie up, and Zay is left gaping at her as the door closes, thankful for the day he walked into the bakery and asked to be her roommate.

When she picks Auggie up that day, he still does not talk to her. His eyes are red though, and when Lucas just gives her a nod with a small smile, she gives one back to him.

 _Time_ , she reminds herself.

* * *

Lucas finds her at the bakery after closing hours a few days later, and she almost sends him away before she sees how tired he looks. Riley motions for him to take a seat on the couch as she makes him a cup of iced tea and heats up the meatloaf that Aunt Angela had brought for her earlier.

When she gets back to him, he smiles at her thankfully as she sets the tray down.

"Rough day?" she asks compassionately and chuckles fondly when he groans.

Slowly, he nods as he runs his hand across his face, and for the first time, Riley thinks about how much of a toll his job must take on him too. It cannot be easy being responsible for troubled boys with different backgrounds.

When she says so, he shrugs and smiles softly, "They're worth it. Sometimes, all they need is someone to believe in them."

She stills when he says that, shoulders stiffening at his statement. Lucas' eyes widen when he realizes what his words implies and sputters as he backtracks, "Not that I mean that Auggie doesn't have anyone who believes in him. I mean, it's obvious that he does."

Riley raises her eyebrow at him.

"I can't talk about our sessions together, of course. But it is obvious how much he loves and admires you and – "

"It is?" she timidly cuts him off, and Lucas nods hesitantly.

"It is," he promises, and slowly, a small smile spreads across her face.

Maybe she is doing something right after all. For the first time in a while, there is a sense of assurance that courses through her.

"Thanks," she shyly smiles and takes his hand. Riley ignores the tingles that make the hair on her arm stand at his touch.

"So, Katy told me that you took the photos over there?" he points to the photographs on the wall and the smile slides off her face. "They're really good."

The photographs are snaps that she took when she had been in high school and her Uncle Shawn had gifted her with her first professional camera. She had started with taking pictures of customers in the café (with their permission, of course). The joy on their faces, the candidness of their poses and the satisfaction that she felt when she edited the photos had concretized her decision to pursue photography.

"Do you have more recent ones?"

His question startles her out of her thoughts and she shakes her head. Riley does not elaborate, and she is thankful when he does not probe her.

"Can I share something personal with you?"

"That depends. Are you here as my brother's counselor or my customer?"

"I'm hoping I can be here as a friend," he offers. She wants to look away from the sincerity that shines through, and she does, opting instead to push the plate of meatloaf towards.

Riley watches as he takes the first bite, and she narrows her eyes at him when he closes his eyes to savor the taste.

"Admit it. You're here for the meatloaf," she playfully taunts.

"Meatloaf!" he exclaims in the most ridiculous tone and she cannot help the snort that escapes her lips. He holds out the fork to her, and wiggles it in front of her.

Riley rolls her eyes but digs in too.

"So, you were about to share something personal?" she reminds him when they are done with their food.

"Eager, are we?" he teases.

"Oh, not knowing is totally eating me up inside," she counters, deadpan, and Lucas smirks. Riley rolls her eyes and throws a cushion at him, pouting when he catches it.

They talk for a long while. He tells her that he became a counselor because of his father who he admires greatly. She tells him about how she went into photography because her Uncle Shawn had introduced her to it. He tells her about how life had been in Texas, and why he chose to come to New York. She tells him about why she chose to remain in New York.

"You don't regret it," he states rather than asks. She nods almost immediately.

"He's my little brother," she shrugs. "I'll never regret doing anything for him."

The intensity of Lucas' gaze on her, one filled with admiration and respect, makes her shift awkwardly in her seat.

"You're a good guardian, Riley," he tenderly smiles.

It is as though a weight on her chest has been lifted as she talks to him about her life here, and how she is coping. Lucas listens, much like her family and friends but unlike them, he does not interrupt her when she talks about her doubts. He listens and does not butt in when she questions herself. Instead, he just listens as she lets it all out.

"Thanks for listening, Lucas," she says as she locks up later. "It's nice having someone to talk to."

When he grins boyishly and offers to walk her home, she has to remind her heart to calm down when it starts racing.

 _Oh man, I'm in trouble._

* * *

There are the good days and there are the bad days.

It is a bad day when she comes across Shane Allen's website and sees that he has found his new team. Her heart aches at the lost opportunity because for just a few moments, she lets herself think about what could have been. She lets herself imagine being in his program and his protégé. But then Auggie walks into the bakery after his session at the youth, and she hastily closes the page.

It becomes a good day when Auggie places a small figurine on the counter, and her heart bursts with happiness when she sees that it is a purple cat. Her brother shyly smiles at her – the first after days – and she hums for the rest of her shift.

It is a bad day when her grandmother finds out about Auggie's suspension and calls, once again offering to take her little brother in. Amy does not say that she does not think that Riley is doing a good job outright but her tone implies it. Riley grits her teeth as she turns down her grandmother's offer and hangs up, snapping at Farkle when her best friend asks her why she is frowning.

(She apologizes the next day, of course, and her best friend just waves her off and promises Riley that she is doing her best and it is enough. Riley hurls herself at Maya and hugs her tight, thankful for the day her father opened her bay window and her best friend slipped in all those years ago.)

It is a bad day when Zay meets Lucas for the first time, and it turns out that Lucas is the best friend he had lost. No matter how hard she tries, Riley cannot get the look of utter heartbreak that crosses both their faces out of her mind. She comes home to Zay with his face down on her couch, and she makes him a cup of hot cocoa to cheer him up. For the first time, he does not take it, and Riley leaves him be, wishing that she knew what else to do so that her friend would feel better.

It is a good day when she walks into the bakery to find Zay and Lucas talking, both calmly but happily. It seems as though they've talked things out and she tells them that their orders are on the house because she is happy that they have worked things out. Zay kisses her on the cheek but it is the mouthed 'thank you' that Lucas sends her way that makes her heart race.

Maya asks her when she is going to ask Lucas out after he leaves with Zay and frowns when Riley just shakes her head.

"I'm not."

"You're not what?"

"I'm not asking him out," she informs Maya.

"What? Why not?"

"Because I don't want to ruin things for Auggie." Riley shrugs and explains when Maya just looks at her in confusion, "He has been opening up to Lucas and he really does enjoy being at the youth center. I don't want to date Lucas and make things awkward for him. "

"Honey –"

"I know I'm probably thinking too much into this and going 'full Riley' but – "

Maya claps her hand to Riley's mouth, smiling softly at her best friend. "Hey, everything you've done has been for Auggie. No one is ever gonna fault or question you for that, okay?"

Riley holds out her arm to hug her best friend closer, once again thankful for the support that she can rely on.

"But promise me something, Riles?"

"Anything," she promises, her eyes closed as she hugs Maya, contentment spreading through her.

Maya pulls away, sympathy and understanding – the one she always possesses when it comes to Riley – shining through her beautiful blue eyes. "Promise me that when the time comes, you will be open to the idea of having something for yourself again."

"What?" Riley asks, confused and a little affronted.

"When was the last time you made a decision based on what _you_ wanted or needed?" Maya questions her.

Riley wants to tell Maya that her own wants and needs do not really matter right now. She has a responsibility towards her brother that she must fulfill because he is Auggie and she loves him.

"I know you do, Riles," Maya assures her and Riley startles. Oh, she must have said that aloud. "That's something we've all always admired about you. When you love, you love so wholeheartedly. But it is also something we fear for because you forget that you deserve that kind of love too. I want you to promise me that you're not going to get so used to putting everyone else first that when there comes a time for you to do the same for yourself, you won't."

"But, Maya –"

"Promise me. Promise me now. It doesn't have to be a man, Riley. Heck, it could be you going back to photography again. But promise me that when the times comes, you will not hesitate to do what you've done for Auggie for yourself."

"You want me to go to the youth center?" Riley jokes badly, chastised when Maya just sends her an exasperatedly fond glare.

Not for the first time, she wonders if having a best friend who knows her so well is a curse or a blessing. So much of what Maya has said is true, and though she has not thought about it herself, it scares her to admit it.

So, instead of arguing with her best friend and sitting through another uncomfortable conversation that she is not ready to have, Riley plasters a smile that Maya sees through anyway and says, "I promise."

* * *

She still dreams about her parents a lot.

There are nights when the dreams are more of nightmares. She does not remember much from these nightmares, except that they're frowning at her. Her mother's eyes are downcast as disappointment etches on her beautiful face. There are tears in her father's eyes as he asks her what she is doing with her life and Auggie's.

Riley always jolts awake, and she almost immediately scampers to Auggie's room. She watches her brother, her racing heart slowly calming down when she takes in the way he peacefully sleeps. She has to remind herself that Auggie is fine, that he is doing better, and that she is not a failure.

(She repeats her mantra in her head, closes the door, and slides down Auggie's door. She falls back asleep outside his door, and wakes up the next morning when Zay shakes her gently. Her roommate regards her kindly, and she smiles at him in appreciation for waking her up before Auggie.)

The nightmares aren't always nightmares.

There are nights when she dreams of them just looking at her, love and adoration shining through both their faces. Her mother's wide smile, the one where she shows her teeth, bring her comfort as Topanga holds out her arms. Beside her, Cory winks, his own smile boyish and cheeky, exactly the way Riley will always remember.

On those days, she wakes up with a smile on her own face, peace and serenity coursing through her because she knows that no matter how tough life is, she will always have their love.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think about this chapter! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Happy reading, friends! This is pretty long but I hope you like it nonetheless.**

* * *

Gradually, light returns into her little brother's eyes. Auggie starts to smile a bit more, and her heart flutters every time she hears him chuckle or giggle like the boy he still is. He starts telling her about his day, and in return, she starts telling him about hers.

They start to talk about their parents more too, though it first starts with Uncle Shawn and Aunt Angela. They come over for dinner every Sunday, and though he does not say it, Riley knows that her brother looks forward to their visits. He is especially receptive and attentive during their dinners, especially when her godparents start regaling stories from their younger years.

"What about the time Cory made you fly down here just to dig up the time capsule in Philadelphia?" Angela reminds her husband, and comfortingly rubs his arms.

Shawn chuckles at the memory, fondness for his best friend marring his face as he recalls, "I was already in Philadelphia. He made me fly down here after he hinted that something bad had happened."

"That sounds like our dramatic father," Riley laughs and Auggie nods in agreement.

Shawn takes Angela's hand and laces his fingers through hers, his gaze never leaving hers as he continues, "So we went to Philadelphia, dug up the time capsule, got caught by Feeny and then took our items out."

"I remember this," Riley chimes in, smiling softly at her brother when he turns to her eagerly. "Dad took out their jean jacket that was a symbol of their love. Mom took out a letter that was given to Dad by another girl."

"Uh-oh. Bet that Dad was not happy about that," Auggie's eyes widen.

"He wasn't at first. But then Mom explained that it was put in there because she had been young and she had almost let one letter ruin what they have. And then she tore that letter right up."

Shawn nods, "I remember watching them and wishing that I had when that they had. For the thousandth time, I wondered if I could ever be as happy as the two of them were. And then, I realized that I _had_ been that happy before."

Angela leans her head on her husband's shoulders, and Shawn brings her hand to his lips and kisses it tenderly. From the side, Auggie and Riley observe their godparents, hearts warmed by the love that shines through.

"I think your father knew what I was thinking and what I would do before I myself did. He had this look on his face – this knowing look that he always had when it comes to me and my actions. Then, I pulled out Shakespeare's sonnets, Vivaldi's Four Seasons, a Van Damme movie ticket and lip gloss, and it was like everything made sense again."

"Lip gloss?"

"Kiwi mango," Shawn confirms. He reaches out and flicks Auggie's nose affectionately when the younger boy gapes at him, and they all laugh when Auggie protests at his actions. "I realized that I'd been trying to have what Cory and Topanga had but what they had was theirs. What I have with your godmother is _ours_. It took me fifteen years to realize that but thankfully, Angela here was just as slow."

Angela rolls her eyes at her husband's teasing smile, and says, "You can imagine my surprise when your mother called me. I remember being in my hotel room in Los Angeles when I got that call. It was almost midnight and I was working on my thesis. I thought something bad had happened to one of you."

"What did Mom say, Aunt Angela?" Auggie asks as he leans forward.

"She reminded me that for me to be happy, I'll have to let someone in again. That maybe it was time to stop running. She didn't say much after that but the moment she did, my mind went to your Uncle Shawn."

"That must have seemed so random to you!" Riley giggles.

Angela blows out a breath and admits, "I honestly thought she drunk dialed me. But then, I saw your Uncle Shawn in the lobby at breakfast and everything made sense."

"And you guys got together? Just like that?" Auggie asks hopefully but Shawn and Angela shake their heads.

"Oh no, it took a lot of work, kiddo," Shawn tells him, and Auggie pouts. "I mean, we had fifteen years to make up for. A lot of talking, planning and convincing had to be done. But it helped that your parents were always there to remind us that love is worth it when things get hard. We already knew that, of course. It just took a while for us to believe in it."

"I'm glad you did," Riley smiles sweetly and Angela takes her hand and squeezes it.

Shawn gets up and sits beside Auggie. He nudges the younger boy with his knee and says, "You asked me a few days ago what your parents' legacy is. I believe it's the love that they've left behind. Because they've always shown us how powerful it is to love and be loved, and their propensity for love – be it for each other, for their friends, and _especially_ for you and your sister – is something they most definitely have passed down to you."

Riley gulps at the intensity of her godfather's words, choosing to look away as she blinks back the tears in her eyes. She catches Angela's eyes instead, and gives her godmother a sad smile before she leans her head on Angela's shoulder. Her godmother wraps her arm around her, and Riley revels in Angela's comforting embrace.

She misses the way Auggie's eyes flit to her, understanding and love dawning upon his youthful face.

Later, after their godparents leave, Riley and Auggie start cleaning up. They do not say much to the other, but for the first time, it is not a tensed silence between them. Instead, it is a comfortable one as they work around each other, as though a large weight had been lifted off.

When they are done, Riley bids her brother goodnight and makes her way to her bedroom, stopping when her brother calls for her.

She turns, and watches as her brother strides towards her, eyes widening when he wraps his lanky arms around her. Almost automatically, she hugs him back, her heart thudding faster.

"I love you, Riley," he whispers and this time, she does not hold back the tears that leak from her eyes. This time, she cries openly as she basks in her brother's embrace, thankful.

"I love you too, Aug."

* * *

"Favorite movie?"

"Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid. Yours?"

"Farm Animals Save the Day. Favorite childhood memory?"

"Riding with my Pappy Joe on his farm. Yours?"

"Playing princess at the bay window with Maya and Farkle. Your turn."

"Favorite color?"

She cannot help the chuckle that leaves her lips at his question. "Seriously, Friar? Favorite color?"

Lucas shrugs, though he seems as amused as she feels. She chuckles again and tucks her hair behind her ear, this time nervously at the soft look that he sends her way. This is not the first time that she feels bashful under his gaze, and she knows that it will not be the last.

"Bet I can guess," he sings, again in that goofy tone and she giggles.

"It's not a secret, Lucas," she points to her purple mobile phone case and wallet.

Lucas shakes his head, "Your favorite color is red."

She makes an error sound, deep in her throat.

Lucas purses his lips, fondness flitting across his face as he says, "It's the color of the cap that your father gave you when you were in middle school. It's the color of the lipstick that your mother used to draw a heart on her face when she was in middle school. It's the color of the dress that you are going to wear at Auggie's surprise party this Sunday. Purple may have been your favorite color but that was before your whole world changed."

Her breath hitches at his observation, and her heart races at the way he looks at her knowingly. It has only been a few months since he first walked into her life, and yet, it is as though Lucas Friar has known her her whole life. It could be all the time that they have spent together. Almost every night, Lucas finds her after closing hours and they just talk.

There are times when they are silly and talk about things that do not matter. There are days when one of them just isn't in the mood, and the other understands. On those days, they bask in each other's company, even if it only lasts for a while. There are days when they have conversations that start light but end up deep.

This seems to be one of those days.

She holds his gaze, aware that he is leaning closer to her as he continues, "You didn't have the heart to tell Maya that when she gifted you with that phone casing. It's as though you're trying to keep this image that you have as the girl who is always smiling and happy and believes in everything and everyone, just so that your family and friends won't be worried about you."

"Thought we agreed you weren't allowed to psychoanalyze your friends?" she looks away.

Lucas gently takes her hand and laces his fingers through it. Like it always happens when they touch, she feels the tingles on her forearms. Slowly, she looks at him again.

Sincerity shines through his emerald eyes as he counters, "I observe the little things. I can't help it."

Riley rolls her eyes, brings their hands up and asks, "Do you do this with your other friends too?"

"Zay has really soft hands," he cheekily responds, and Riley giggles again.

Damn Lucas Friar and his ability to make her feel like a teenage girl all over again.

Slowly, he inches his face towards her, and once again, her heart starts beating wildly. Her eyes flit to his lips before she locks eyes with him again.

"I really like you, Riley," he whispers as his lips hovers over hers.

He is waiting for her, she realizes. All she has to do is back away, and she knows that he will respect her decision. The problem, though, is that she does not want to back away.

She wants to kiss him, and for the first time in so long, decides that it is time for her to have something for herself.

Riley presses her lips onto his, melting into the kiss as he caresses her face. It is as though fireworks have erupted as she wraps her arm around his neck, wanting to bring him closer.

His lips are soft as he kisses her slowly, and Riley wonders if she will ever have a kiss as perfect as this one again.

When they finally pull apart, they lean their foreheads against each other as they catch their breaths. A soft smile plays at the edge of her lips and she does not have to look at Lucas to know that that smile is mirrored on his face.

Her phone rings, startling the two of them, and she pecks Lucas on the cheek before she picks it up.

"Riley, where are you? It's 11 pm!" her brother worriedly asks, and she curses when she looks at the clock and sees that it is indeed 11 pm.

"Damn, sorry, Aug. I, uh, got carried away with cleaning up," she gulps, hating the lie that she tells her brother, but is secretly relieved when he believes it. Lucas frowns at her, and she turns away guiltily.

"Zay and I are coming to get you," Auggie firmly says and cuts her off just before she can argue, "It's not safe for you to be alone on the subway at this time, Riles. Please."

"Auggie, I'll be fine. Look, I'll text Farkle to pick me up if it'll make you feel better, okay? But there really isn't a need for you or Zay to come here. You have school tomorrow and Zay has his meeting with the bank."

"Promise you'll call Farkle?" her brother timidly requests, and she softens her stance.

"Actually, why don't you call him for me? My battery's dying."

"Okay, I will."

"I'll be home in less than twenty minutes, okay, Aug? Love you."

"Love you too," Auggie easily says, and she smiles into the phone even after he hangs up.

Riley sighs before she turns to Lucas and determinedly asserts, "This cannot happen again."

"Excuse me?"

She regards him steadily, though there is an unmistakable plea in her voice when she decides, "You and me. This cannot happen again."

Hurt clouds his eyes as he stands up, "Tell me why."

"Lucas, please –"

"Tell me why you and I cannot happen when it's obvious how much we care about each other. Tell me why, and I won't ever bother you again."

She blinks back the tears that have welled up and stands up so that she is facing him. "Because I don't want to go out for a while and break up and not like each other anymore. You mean too much to Auggie."

Lucas runs his hand through his hair, frustration evident even as understanding dawns onto his face.

"You mean too much to me," she continues, voice cracking as she wills herself to be honest. She has never lied to him, and she is not about to start now. "I always want you around and maybe the best way to do that is to be just friends."

Silence reigns as he mulls over her words, and Riley tries not to fidget under his stare. She watches as the tension in his shoulders ease, and he steps forward. He is still dejected, but like he has since the start, still respects her decision.

"Okay," he agrees as he takes her hand. Tenderly, he brings her knuckles to his lips and kisses them, and she lets herself have that moment. "One day, you're going to have to stop hiding behind your brother, Riley."

"Lucas – "

"So, while we're waiting for Farkle. Favorite place?" he cuts her off, plastering a forced smile on his face that she sees through as he sits back down.

This is his way of letting her know that while he does not agree with her decision, he will respect it because it is what she wants.

"Keep looking at me like that and I'm going to want to kiss you again," he warns her lightly, and she rolls her eyes good-naturedly before she sits back down and waits for Farkle with him.

* * *

Before she knows it, a year has passed since the night she got that heartbreaking phone call from Auggie.

They celebrate Auggie's birthday in April. Riley spends the morning with him at the bakery and then the baseball field. They reminisce about their birthday traditions with their parents, and laugh and cry as they recall stories of Cory and Topanga. There is no longer a heaviness that weighs them down when they talk about their parents. Before she sends him off to spend the rest of the afternoon with Josh and Eric, Riley gives her little brother his present.

She will never forget the way his face lights up as he holds up the signed vintage baseball cards that she had spent months getting her hands on. He blinks at them before he launches himself at her, and Riley laughs as she hugs him tight, glad that he likes her present.

(That night, after Auggie's surprise birthday party, when Lucas stays behind to help her and Zay clean up, she thanks him for helping her with the cards. She knows that it hadn't been easy. When Lucas smiles at her softly and tells her that she never has to thank him for helping her, she tries not to think about the heat that spreads across her cheeks and ignores the voice in her head that yells at her to kiss him. Instead, she squeezes his shoulder in appreciation, and continues cleaning the apartment.)

Auggie's mandated three months at the youth center ends in May, and he asks to continue being a part of the youth outreach program. Her little brother is happy being a student mentee there, and when he reveals that he plans to become a student mentor in the future so that he can help other kids who are hurting the way he is, pride wells up in Riley and her voice cracks as she agrees that he should continue.

In July, Josh proposes to Maya after weeks of careful planning. It had been torture keeping it a secret from her best friend, but the happy tears in Maya's eyes as she says yes makes all those weeks worth it. She catches her uncle wistfully looking at a picture of him and her parents, and turns away to give him privacy when he reaches for the picture.

In October, Riley goes on her first date in almost a year. A guy named Jordan asks her out. He has a sweet smile and makes her laugh and so she says yes when he asks her out at the bakery. She does not see the sympathetic look that Zay shoots Lucas, nor does she see the way her brother frowns. She tries to enjoy her time with Jordan but after her mind wanders to Lucas for the fourth time that night, she kisses Jordan on the cheek at the end of their date and declines a second date when he asks.

(She does not go on another date for a while after that. She knows that it will be unfair to her date since she is still hung up on a man with the softest and kindest smile. She ignores the hope that wells up in her when Lucas positively beams at her when she tells him that her date had not gone well.)

November marks their parents' first death anniversary.

Auggie and Riley had been to their parents' graves the week before, not wanting to be there when the rest of their family undoubtedly would. They had sat in silence for a while, neither of them knowing what to say, before Auggie speaks up first. He tells them that he misses them, and promises them that he and Riley are taking care of each other. She decides to give him some space and walks away, coming back only after Auggie beckons her back and he leaves her.

She takes a deep breath before she speaks softly, "He really is doing fine, I promise. We had a little bit of trouble at first but we've worked it out. I promise I'm looking after your son as best as I can. I hope you're proud of me. I love you."

Riley cannot bring herself to say anything else after that, and so she wipes away the tears that have leaked, walks over to Auggie and wraps an arm around his shoulders. Together, they walk out of the cemetery.

(They spend the morning of the actual day of their parents' death anniversary on the couch, watching home videos. Once again, there are tears and laughter, and when Shawn, Angela, Josh, Maya and Farkle join them, the stories of their parents continue for the rest of the day. By the end of it, Riley realizes that she has laughed more than cried, and that they had been celebrating the way her parents lived instead of mourning their deaths, exactly the way they deserved to be remembered.)

* * *

"Niche, I'm going to need your help," her Uncle Eric barges into her apartment on her day off, yelling at the top of his lungs. Riley grimaces at the lack of tact, and waves her uncle over to sit with her at the bay window. She shares an exasperated look with Farkle as her uncle squeezes between them, rolling her eyes when her friend just chuckles in amusement at her uncle's antics.

"Hey, Robot," her uncle nods at Farkle in acknowledgement.

"What's up, Uncle Eric?"

"I need a photographer at my debate tomorrow. Ours backed out today so I was hoping that my niche would be so kind as to –"

"I don't take pictures anymore, Uncle Eric," she cuts him off, nervousness arising in her at the thought of picking up her camera again.

Her uncle regards her knowingly, his previous chaotic state replaced by a gentler one as he takes her hand and squeezes it comfortingly.

"Maybe it's time that you start again," he encourages her, and she uncomfortably shifts in her seat. "Look, just think about it, okay? You're one of the most talented people I know. It's time you remembered that."

Her uncle kisses her hair before he walks out, and Riley sighs.

"He's right, you know," Farkle tells her, and Riley rolls her eyes again.

"He's been known to be that from time to time," she shrugs. "I don't know if I'm ready."

Farkle nudges her with his shoulder, and smiles at her kindly, "Nobody's going to push you to do something you're not comfortable doing. I mean, you don't see or hear me or Maya give you shit about Lucas, do you?"

Her eyebrows crinkle in confusion, "What – "

"That's a conversation for another time," Farkle promises and she groans. "Riley, you've put Auggie and the bakery and literally everything and everyone but yourself first. It's time for you to change that. Now."

She tiredly tucks her hand behind her ear, "Farkle –"

"You think I don't see the way you look at Shawn when he takes his pictures? Or the way you keep opening and closing the Photoshop program on your computer? You miss it, Riley. What's holding you back?"

She gulps at his question, biting her lip as she struggles to answer. Riley tries to play it off, "I'm just not interested in photography anymore, Farkle. I have the bakery to be concerned with and –"

"We don't lie to each other, Riley," Farkle exasperatedly stops her, undeterred.

She deflates at his insistence. Then again, if there is anyone who will not let her lie to herself, it is Farkle.

"You're right," she concedes.

"Riley –"

"I'm scared, okay?" she admits, voice cracking. "What if I'm no longer as good as I was? What if I've lost whatever talent I used to have, Farkle? This is just really hard and maybe I just need some time."

"I'm always here for you," he tells her what she already knows. "But you've had time, Riley. Maybe the solution isn't to wait anymore. Maybe it's time to just dive back in."

She mulls over his words, and does not move when he gets up. Farkle lets her know that he will give her space and time to think, but he also lets her know that he hopes that she will take her Uncle Eric's offer.

"I love you, Farkle," she fondly regards him.

Farkle kisses her forehead, "And I love you."

* * *

That afternoon, she goes to her room and picks up her camera from her dresser table. It is the first camera that she has ever owned, gifted to her from her Uncle Shawn in middle school. Her hands tremble as her fingers glide over the buttons and lenses, and she blinks back the tears that threaten to spill from her eyes.

She has not realized how much she missed holding a camera until that moment.

A gentle knock on her jolts her out of her thoughts.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Angela asks from the door, concern marring her beautiful face as her husband stands beside her with a similar expression.

Without thinking, Riley raises her camera and snaps a picture of them, smiling apologetically when they complain about the sudden flash they had been exposed to as they blink rapidly.

Riley looks at the picture, and her heart sinks at how terrible it is. The picture is dark and unfocused. Fear spreads through her at the thought of losing her photography skills, and she is so frozen that she does not register her godfather's presence beside her as he looks at the picture.

Gently, he pries the camera away from her.

"C'mon," Shawn tilts his head to the door before he holds out his arm. Dejectedly, she loops her arm around her godfathers', too tired and too upset to question where they are going. Her godmother trails behind them.

He brings her to the bakery, and when she tells him that she is not in the mood for ice-cream that is about to expire in a week, her uncle rolls her eyes.

"This camera snaps ten photos, and then you can go home," her father's best friend commands, and Riley frowns.

"Uncle Shawn, I'm really not in the mood for – "

"Ten photos," her uncle leaves no room for her to back out. He holds out his hand to Angela, and together, they walk to the table outside.

Riley just stands there for a while, forcing a smile on her face when Katy asks her if she is alright.

Naturally, the first picture she snaps is of her godparents through the glass. Shawn and Angela are talking, their hands intertwined as she rolls her eyes affectionately at something he says. When Angela reaches out to caress his stubble, Riley takes a deep breath before she raises her camera, focuses on the scene that she wants to capture and clicks the photo.

From outside, her mother's best friend shoots her a proud smile as her godfather smirks knowingly at her.

Her heart thumps against her chest painfully as she pulls up her picture, and she releases a breath of relief.

The photo is not her best but it is still beautiful, with Shawn and Angela as the focus while everything else fades away, similar to how things are with them in real life.

She snaps a picture of Katy next, dealing with a customer who is undoubtedly testing her patience. Her following picture is one of Two Shoes Louie who has planted himself outside her bakery, and he grins widely into the picture.

"I'll meet you back at home," she tells her godparents as she runs up the stairs.

Riley stops mid-way before she backtracks. She kisses Shawn on the cheek, and hugs Angela from behind.

"Thank you," she smiles shyly, and Shawn and Angela grin as they watch her as she runs up the stairs, two steps at a time.

She stops by the youth center, and snaps a picture of Auggie playing basketball with a group of kids a few younger than him. The fifth one she takes is of Lucas spotting her, and she catches the exact moment his face lights up at the sight of her.

The sixth one is of a golden retriever that barks happily at her. The seventh is of Zay at his dance studio as he freestyles and the eighth is of Maya and Josh at her art studio. The ninth one is of Farkle as he picks the four of them up. He rolls down the window and slides his sunglasses down, giving her a wink as she clicks the photo.

She does not miss the approving and proud smile that he shoots her as she mouths a 'thank you' to him.

Her last photo is also of Farkle. Isadora Smackle, a customer who has been at the bakery at least thrice in the past week, overhears him rambling about a theory he is working on to Riley, and corrects him. Smackle had been sitting at the table behind the couches, and had not been able to stop herself from commenting on Farkle's work.

When she quotes him an experiment that proves her right, Riley quickly takes a picture of Farkle as he gapes at being proven wrong. In the picture, Smackle is in mid-shrug beside him, smug.

Riley shows Farkle the photo after Smackle leaves, and just laughs loudly when he scowls at her.

* * *

 **A/N: You know the drill :)**


	5. Chapter 5

She starts building up her portfolio bit by bit.

Out of the ten photos that she took after her long hiatus, only three make the cut. The one of Auggie playing basketball with other kids from the center, the one of Two Shoe Louie and the one of Maya and Josh in each other's arms, oblivious to the rest of the world.

The others get stored into the last empty album that her mother left behind, and Riley knows that it is only a matter of time before she has to buy her own albums.

She has not decided on the theme of her portfolio, but she knows that she wants it to center around the relationships that people have with one another. She wants her portfolio to showcase the importance of love, respect and kinship. She wants her portfolio to demonstrate how people change people, and that sometimes, all it takes is that relationship with one person to brighten up a person's day.

It is no surprise that most of her photos center around Auggie, her friends and her godparents.

Auggie has started bringing his own friends over to their apartment, and before she knows it, she finds that she is feeding two other teenagers on an almost daily basis.

The first friend that Auggie brings home is a boy named Ahmad who is probably the most polite boy she has ever met. His smiles are shy when he greets her every time she comes home, and he always volunteers to clear the dishes. She always thanks him dramatically while she shoots Auggie a pointed look, and rolls her eyes when her brat of a brother pretends not to hear her.

The last member of The Three Musketeers (Auggie had rolled his eyes and called her out on her lack of originality when she first called them that) is Dewey. Dewey had actually been friends with Auggie since kindergarten, and their parents had loved him. But then, he had moved away before they entered elementary school. He returned a few months ago, and he and Auggie had reacquainted themselves easily. Dewey is still the whiny and annoying kid she remembers, but he still possesses the charm and wit to get him out of trouble.

Needless to say, Riley hopes and prays that Ahmad influences Auggie more than Dewey does.

So, when she comes home after a long day at the bakery to find three teenage boys shouting over each other, she closes her eyes as the door closes behind her. Riley takes a deep breath in, holding it for a moment before she breathes out and prepares to scream.

But then, Auggie and Ahmad notice her and drop their pillows. Auggie smiles at her sheepishly, though his eyes are still twinkling, while Ahmad apologetically grimaces. Dewey just shrugs at her.

The sight of the three boys amuses her and she bits her lower lip to keep herself from smiling. Instead, she just shakes the bags in her arms lightly.

"A little help, please?"

Ahmad is the first to reach her, Auggie following closely behind, and she shoots the helpful boys a thankful smile. Riley narrows her eyes at Dewey who just blinks at her with faux innocence.

"How was school?" she asks later, after she has put her groceries away and squeezed in between Auggie and Dewey on the couch.

As the boys tell her about their day, she finds herself looking at her brother. He is smiling from ear to ear as he lets his friends talk, and then jumps in when he wants to let his input be heard.

Joy and serenity is etched on every inch of his face, and Riley leans back as she basks in that moment.

Looks like she is doing something right after all.

* * *

As the days go by, Lucas Friar becomes a constant in her life.

He continues coming by the bakery almost every day after he closes the youth center, and Riley finds that she looks forward to spending time with him. He has become one of her closest friends in the span of two years.

(She ignores the voice that reminds her that her heart does not start beating wildly at the sight of her other friends, nor does she look at their lips as she often does with Lucas'.)

And so, when Lucas shuffles into Topanga's and plots himself on the couch, she just smiles and continues cleaning up. It is only when she realizes that he is staring into space that she frowns and sits beside him.

"Lucas?"

Tenderly, she places her hand on his shoulder. Lucas jolts out of his thoughts. He turns to her, and Riley's heart aches at the broken look on his face. He bites his lips, tears in his eyes that she knows he is having a hard time holding back.

She tries again, "Tough day?"

He remains silent, but she is relieved when she finds that the tension in his shoulders have eased slightly. Lucas leans his head on her shoulder, and it is a testament to how close they have grown that she automatically wraps her arm around him.

The counselor lets out a quiet sigh, and Riley feels her worry increase.

"Bad case?"

"One of my kids is being sent to a juvenile home," he finally mumbles, and Riley's arm tightens around him. "He got caught dealing and this was his third strike."

"I'm sorry," she says even though she knows she has nothing to apologize for, and Lucas sighs again.

"Sometimes, it feels as though I'm not doing enough," he softly, and though she wants nothing more than to stop him, she knows that he just has to let it out. "I mean, if I was, this wouldn't happen, right?"

He pulls away from her, looking away as he tries to blink away his tears. Lucas dabs the wetness at the edge of his eyes, and Riley looks forward, not knowing how else to comfort him but to just be there with him.

"If I was doing my job competently, those boys – they'd have someone they know will always be there for them and they wouldn't think to –"

"Hey, stop it," Riley cuts him off and grabs his face. Lucas' eyes widen at her touch, and she knows that if she does not continue talking, she will get lost in his green orbs. "I'm gonna say something that I should have said a long time ago and you're going to listen to me because every word is true, okay?"

Riley waits for him to nod slowly, and when he finally does, she continues, "Thank you."

She lets go of him, and laces his fingers through his.

"What?" he gapes at her, as though what she has said is the last thing he had expected to hear.

"Thank you," she repeats herself. "For always being here for me since you walked into this bakery two years ago. For helping Auggie and always being there for him when he needs you. For being you."

Lucas gulps, and he is looking at her with such intensity that she looks down. Instead, she focuses on their intertwined hands, and cannot help but think about how perfectly they fit.

"You told me that I have this tendency to keep up this façade of a smiling girl in front of my family. You do it too," she mumbles. "You present yourself as this man who never loses his cool and who is as strong as a horse. And that's fine. I mean, you are their mentor. You have to be strong and calm and I guess you have a responsibility towards your boys, and you fulfill these responsibilities well. Too well, I would say."

"What do you mean?"

She looks back at him, heart beating faster at his piercing gaze. "You're not Superman, Lucas. You can't shield these boys from the harsh realities of this world. The youth center plays an important role, of course, but you can't forget that there are always other factors that are going to pull them away from you no matter how tightly you try to wrap your arms around them."

"I know that," Lucas smiles sadly, and Riley squeezes his hand in an attempt to comfort him.

"You're a good person, Lucas Friar, and you're making a difference. You definitely have in mine and Auggie's," she promises, and when his eyes shine with adoration and wonderment, she chuckles nervously and pulls her hand away.

Not for the first time, she wills her racing heart to calm down. Lucas clears his throat as he looks away, and she laughs lightly as she stands up. She makes her way to the fridge and pulls out a slice of caramel cheesecake before setting it down on the coffee table in front of him.

"On the house," she winks at him exaggeratedly, and he chuckles at her.

She is about to walk away to continue closing up when Lucas calls for her, "Riley?"

Riley turns back and she blinks as he strides over to her. Lucas raises his arms and wraps them around her, bringing her in closer. Riley melts into his arms, closing her eyes as she basks in the comfort and serenity that his embrace brings.

"Thank you," he softly says as he nuzzles his head into her neck.

"Anytime."

(She ignores the voice in her head that questions if this is what love is supposed to feel like.)

* * *

 _Five years ago…_

 _"Mom?"_

 _"Yes, honey?"_

 _"How did you know that your decision to turn down Yale was the right one?"_

 _Her mother's hand, the one that had been running through Riley's hair, stills. Riley sighs as Topanga pulls her hand away and gives her daughter a questioning look._

 _"You're thinking of giving up your scholarship to be here with Charlie?" Topanga asks knowingly and though her voice is steady, Riley can see the cumulating worry in her mother's eyes._

 _The seventeen-year-old sits up, and wrings her hands. "I just… I don't think our relationship could survive the long distance."_

 _Topanga gently pries her daughter's hands apart, and laces hers through Riley's. "Riley, if you don't think –"_

 _"How did you know, Mom? How were you sure it was the right decision? How did you know it would be worth it?"_

 _Topanga sighs, "Because he's Cory. I knew that no matter what college we ended up in, no matter where life was going to take us, it would always be me and him in the end. Because we're Cory and Topanga, and what we have is beautiful. No one, not even the universe, will change us."_

 _Riley closes her eyes and leans her head on her mother's shoulder, feeling comforted when Topanga kisses her hair._

 _"Your father has always made me feel safe. He believed in us when I didn't – when no one did, not even your Uncle Shawn. His belief was enough to make me believe. Does Charlie do that for you, Riley?"_

 _She knows the answer to that. No, he does not._

 _"I'm not going to tell you not to go to LA. I'm not going to tell you to give up your dream for a boy. I can't," Topanga chuckles. "But what I can tell you is to follow your heart. When I made that decision all those years ago, my heart was telling me that it was the right decision even when there were doubts in my head."_

 _"I love him, Mom," her voice cracks, and Topanga pulls her closer._

 _"I know you do, honey. He is your first love. First loves are hard to let go," her mother muses and Riley snorts._

 _"You should know."_

 _"I do," Topanga sheepishly smiles._

 _"Hey, we can't all be Cory and Topanga, right?" Riley chuckles humorlessly._

 _Topanga sighs, "What your father and I have is ours. But what Riley Matthews will have with her true love is going to be just as special."_

 _"It's just not with Charlie," Riley breathes, finally voicing what she has been avoiding to admit for the past few months. "He told me to choose between college and him."_

 _"Choose someone who chooses to be with you, Riley. Not someone who makes you choose."_

 _With the threat of graduation, things between her and her boyfriend has been really tensed. Charlie had gotten into NYU and Riley had been vocal about moving to LA. When Charlie had asked her to stay in New York with him a few weeks ago, her heart had sunk._

 _He did not believe that they could make it, and until he had said so, she had thought otherwise._

 _It had been his request for her to stay that had her second-guessing their relationship. How could he ask that of her when he was not willing to do the same for her?_

 _Her mother kisses her on the forehead, and Riley sniffs again as she blinks back her tears._

 _"I'm sorry about Charlie. I love you, Riley."_

 _"I love you too, Mom."_

* * *

She is not prepared for the call she receives in the middle of a very busy Tuesday. Katy is the one who answers the call from the office, and when she beckons Riley into it, her aged face worried, Riley gulps before she makes her way to the office.

The phone call is from the principal's office from Auggie's high school. Her fifteen-year-old brother has been caught fighting in the hallways, and she has been summoned by the principal.

This time though, she does not panic like she did two years ago. This time, she calls Farkle and asks if he can cover for her (she already knows he can because he has been spending the past hour flirting with Smackle) and thanks him. This time, she calmly grabs her bag and makes her way to the subway.

Through the journey to the school, she wills herself to calm down. She has seen the progress Auggie has made in the past year, and if he had lost control today, then there had to be a reason. She is not going to go into the school and blame him before she has gotten all the details.

Her breath hitches when she sees her brother outside the principal's office, pressing an ice pack to the bruise that has formed on his cheek. Auggie gulps at the sight of her, and looks down remorsefully.

Slowly, Riley kneels in front of him and raises his chin gently.

"What happened?" she asks him, voice soft but stern. It is a tone that she has mastered over the past two years – one she knows that Auggie can never turn away from or lie to.

"I got into a fight," he states the obvious, and Riley resists the urge to face palm.

"No shit, Aug," she snorts, and he looks up at her when she says so, surprise coloring his young face when he sees that she is not angry. "Look, I know you, okay? Tell me what happened so that I can help you."

It is a testament to how far Auggie has come that he does not scoff at her or clams up. Two years ago, he might have said something sarcastic or hurtful or just ignored her. Now, he wrings his hands before he sighs and explains himself.

"They came after Ahmad," Auggie tells her, sympathy for his friend flitting across his face. "He was waiting for me and Dewey outside the library. Dewey and I came out to find him on the ground, with his face all bloody and I just ran to him. I mean, he's my friend. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Okay, so you got caught trying to defend your friend?" she confirms, and he nods. Her jaw clenches at the thought of Ahmad – sweet Ahmad who always offers to relieve her of her groceries when she returns to the apartment after a long day at the bakery while her brother and Dewey continue their game as though nothing has happened – being a victim of bullies. Riley wills herself to calm down, and squeezes Auggie's hand.

(She ignores the voice in her head that reminds her that this is the world that her brother is being raised in. One in which a young, innocent boy can be hit for the faith that he practices. She sends a silent prayer that her brother be spared of such horrors, and that they would one day be able to live in a world without such hatred. Pluto, right?)

"Is Ahmad okay?"

Auggie is about to answer her when his phone rings. He shows her his phone, and she nods at him to answer it when she sees that it is a FaceTime call from Dewey.

Her breath hitches at the sight of the other boy on Auggie's phone screen. She had been expecting Dewey's cheeky smile but is instead greeted with the sight of Ahmad's bruised face.

He is in an even worse shape that Auggie. His right eye is swollen, and there is a bruise on his left cheek that has swelled too. His upper lip is swollen as he tries to smile, and Riley has to force herself to blink back the tears.

"Oh, Ahmad," she sighs sadly.

"I'm fine, Miss Matthews," his voice is soft as he assures her.

Dewey moves the phone so that he too fits into the screen, and she tells Ahmad that she does not believe him when she sees that his arm is currently wrapped in a bandage.

"Dude! You're supposed to be resting," Auggie fusses.

Riley watches with a fond smile on her face as Ahmad rolls his eyes at the concern that his best friend is showing.

"He can't stop worrying about you and Principal Stuart," Dewey purses his lips, shrugging when Ahmad shoots him a betrayed look.

Auggie clicks his tongue, "I'll be fine, Ahmad."

Ahmad raises his eyebrow (the one that is not covered by plasters) and matter-of-factly says, "You have a record of getting into fights."

"From middle school," Auggie argues.

"Gardner has powerful parents."

"Gardner's a douche."

"Stuart is not as fair as Weatherly was."

"Riley can handle him," Auggie confidently assures his friend, and Riley wonders if it is possible to burst from the happiness at the faith that her brother has in her. "Would you please just relax and rest? You look terrible."

"Really? You don't think the scar is gonna make me sexier? I heard that girls like scars."

"Dude, don't even joke about that," Auggie sighs, fear in his voice as he regards his friend.

Riley watches as Ahmad's forced smile from his comment earlier eases, and a soft look replaces it.

"I'll be fine, Aug. I've had worse."

"You have?" Riley asks, surprised, as her heart sinks.

Ahmad remains silent, and Riley's heart goes out to the polite boy who she is slowly coming to see as one of her own. Beside her, pain flits across Auggie's face.

She promises herself to have a deep talk with Auggie.

"Go and rest, Ahmad," Riley promises. "I don't want to hear from Dewey or your mother than you're being difficult or you're not getting any more peach tarts from the bakery."

"Hey, I'm not the problematic one. He is," Ahmad cheekily pokes Dewey, and Riley and Auggie chuckle at the indignant look that Dewey dons on. Ahmad's shoulders slouch a little as he asks Auggie, "You sure?"

"I'll be fine. I have my sister."

Warmth spreads through her at his words, and she sends her brother a sweet, dimpled smile. Ahmad and Dewey bid Auggie goodbye after they promise to update him on Ahmad's condition. Once they end the call, she turns to her brother and offers him a bag of red gummy worms that Lucas had bought for her a few days ago.

Auggie takes her peace offering, pleased and warmed by the support that his sister has – and will always – shown him.

Twenty minutes later, Riley and Auggie are called into the principal's office. Henry Gardner and his brother stand on one side of the room, and Riley stations herself between Henry's brother, Charlie, and Auggie.

Riley gives her ex-boyfriend a curt nod, slightly surprised at the apathy that she feels towards Charlie. A few years ago, her heart might have ached but now, it beats steadily.

The younger Gardner boy shoots Auggie a smirk, and Riley feels her blood boil at the lack of remorse that Henry displays. Beside him, his brother hits Henry on the head, irritated.

"Apologize. Now," Charlie growls. Henry rolls his eyes and utters the most insincere apology Riley has ever heard in her life.

She raises her eyebrow at her first love, not at all surprised when Charlie looks ashamed at the way his brother is acting. When they had been together, Charlie had been one of the sweetest boys in her grade. It is surprising that his brother has turned out to be the opposite of him.

"I'm sorry about him, Riley," Charlie sighs and Riley nods slightly.

"How long is he suspended?" she asks, and narrows her eyes when Charlie ashamedly shrugs. From behind his desk, the new principal, Mister Stuart silently watches their exchange.

"He's being let off with a warning," Charlie tells her, and steps back when she stills.

 _A warning?_

Henry Gardner had attacked a student on school compounds, and he is being let off with a warning?

"What?" Auggie voices her shock, and she subtly moves towards her brother.

"Unfortunately, there are no witnesses that back up Auggie and Ahmad's account of the events," Mister Stuart finally pipes in, and Riley blinks at him in disbelief. "Auggie will be suspended for the next two days, and so will his friend."

"Excuse me?" she shrieks. "A student was just assaulted on your school grounds. He had been unarmed and was minding his own business when this _hooligan_ , " she snarls as she points at Henry, "decided to use his face as a punching bag. My brother stepped in to protect his friend. Why are _they_ being punished?"

"I would advise you to calm down, Miss Matthews," Mister Stuart patronizingly admonishes her and she seethes. Beside her, Charlie avoids her gaze. "They are being punished because they started the fight. Henry and his friends had just been walking when your brother and his friend charged towards Henry. Apparently, Auggie is not happy that Henry asked out a girl before he did."

"That is not true!" Auggie protests.

"Well, it is your word against three other witnesses," Stuart leans against his seat as he coolly regards the Matthews. "Three other witnesses who are star students with good grades and a clean record."

Auggie winces at the reminder, and he shrinks slightly. Riley clenches her jaw as she holds her brother's arm, giving it a slight squeeze.

Riley wills her self to calm down before she rounds on to the principal, wanting nothing more than to punch the smug smile off his face.

Stuart knows that he is in a position of power, and that there is not much that Auggie or Riley can do.

 _Now_ , she tells herself. She cannot do anything now. But she will go back and consult with her Aunt Angela about the appropriate actions to take against a man who is abusing his power. She will not stand by and let her brother or Ahmad take the fall for something that they are not in the wrong for.

"This isn't over," she promises, and preens in satisfaction when Stuart sits up straight at the challenge. Riley does not blink or shy away when he stands up, and instead holds her ground. "Ahmad is in the hospital right now because of this boy and you're punishing Ahmad and my brother instead. I don't know how things worked in your last school, Stuart, but you can be assured that I am not going to let this slide."

Riley takes a final look at Charlie, rolling her eyes when he does not say anything.

Henry glares at her, and she glares back.

"You know what you did," she grits her teeth to stop herself from yelling. "I'm not letting you get away with you did to my brother and his friend. Expect a call from Jonathan Turner soon, Stuart."

She should probably be wary of threatening a fourteen-year-old but right then, at that moment, she finds that she cannot bring herself to care. Maybe what this boy needs is someone to deflate his big fat head.

Riley nods at Stuart one last time before she takes Auggie by the arm and they leave the three men.

* * *

It takes a week but they win, of course.

It helps that there are cameras outside the library, and that they are close with the Superintendent, Jonathan Turner. Turner carries out the investigation, and Auggie and Ahmad's records are cleared. Henry Gardner gets suspended and Stuart is put on probation.

Three things become clearer after the whole ordeal.

First and most importantly, she becomes confident that no matter what, her brother is going to be okay. He has good friends, he has their family and he has her. He is not going to be led astray and he is growing into the compassionate, protective and caring man that their parents would be proud of.

Next is that her parent's legacy really is the love that they have left behind. It is that love that has fostered their relationships that they have fostered and maintained with affection and sincerity. These ties of kinship are the safety nets that catch her when she falls, and pulls her up when she is down.

Thirdly, she wants to be with Lucas Friar. She is most certain of that on the day that she gets the news of their victory. Lucas stays behind to clean up after their little victory party, and she turns when he chuckles fondly.

He is looking at Auggie who is asleep on the couch, his arms wrapped around a cushion. Gently, he ruffles Auggie's hair to wake the younger man up.

"Hey, go to your room and rest, Aug."

"Riley needs help and –"

"I'll help," Lucas promises, and once again, her heart races at his thoughtfulness. "You've had a long week. You deserve the rest."

"He's right," Riley pipes up. "Besides, you're helping Katy at the bakery tomorrow for the morning shift cause I won't be in. You do need the rest."

"Why won't you be in?" Auggie asks as he yawns.

Riley turns to Lucas and bites her lip. It is as though he knows that something has changed as he straightens up, and Riley smiles at how they always seem to be on the same page.

"I was hoping that Lucas would say yes to a coffee date with me," she cheekily wonders. Lucas' eyes widen at her words and she wrings her hands as she regards him. "If you want to, of course."

Slowly, a small smile plays at the edge of his lips and he nods, "I would love to, Riley."

They grin at each other, hearts full, and blush in unison when Auggie scoffs, "About time."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry if any of you would have liked for the case against Ahmad and Auggie to have developed more. I do not have the confidence to write about teh legalities and procedures behind an investigation. Again, my apologies. But please, let me know what you think in the reviews. I would really appreciate that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for your kind words on the last chapter. This chapter is very Rucas centric so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"So, favorite restaurant?"

They had decided to go for a walk instead of having coffee at the bakery. The moment they had stepped in, Zay and Maya had grinned at Lucas and Riley with similar smirks on their faces. Lucas had sighed, though an amused smile twitched at the edge of his lips, and asked her if she wanted to go for a walk in the park instead. Needless to say, she agreed.

Riley bites her lip, contemplating her answer. "There's this diner in Philly that my dad always brought us to when we visited my grandparents. It's not exactly a restaurant, of course, but the food's good and my parents always got chatty when we had our meals there. They'd reminisce about old times and just for those few minutes, it always seemed as though they were free of the stress and pressures of life in New York."

Lucas takes her hand gently, slipping his fingers through hers. Riley cannot help but smile at how natural it feels to have his hand in hers – as though it had been made to fit perfectly with hers.

"It must have been nice," Lucas says as they continue walking. "Having family dinners. My parents and I didn't spend much time together."

She knows this, and offers him a gentle squeeze.

There had been a night a few months ago when he had stopped by her apartment late. Auggie and Zay had already been sleeping, and Riley will never forget the broken look that had covered Lucas' face. He had gotten into a fight with his father, and she had taken one glance at him before she pulled him in.

They had spent the night talking about their parents – him about how his father had the purest heart and would help anyone in need but had done so at the expense of his family. Her heart had broken for him, and when he had drifted off to sleep with his head in her lap, she had weaved her fingers through his hair for comfort. She fell asleep that way, with her hand on his head.

(Of course, Zay had woken them up, a knowing smirk on his face as he wiggled his eyebrows at them.)

"It was," she shrugs. "Wish I had appreciated it more, you know?"

"I think you did. You wouldn't have so many stories of them if you didn't," Lucas wisely observes. She tilts her head to her side, a small smile playing at the edge of her lips. "Riley?"

"Yeah?"

He holds up their hands, serenity masking his handsome face as he cheekily says, "This feels exactly like all the other times we have spent together."

Her heart sinks at his words. She had thought that he had been having as much fun as she had but it seems as though she is wrong.

"Except now, I hope it's okay if I do this," Lucas continues, placing his hands on her cheeks.

Okay, so not wrong then.

Her heart races at his touch, lips parting as he draws closer to her. His eyes are twinkling, and she wonders if it is possible to burst from the way he affects her. He is waiting for her to say yes, she realizes.

"It is," her voice cracks.

That seems to be all he needs to hear before he closes the distance between them, and their lips meet in a soft kiss.

Riley comes home later with a smile on her face that she cannot wipe off. Her heart feels lighter, and she leans the back of her head against the door. She closes her eyes, peace coursing through her.

xx

"A good date then?" her brother's voice startles her.

She opens her eyes to find three teenage boys on her couch, all of them grinning at her boyishly.

Auggie raises his eyebrows at her, and she affirms, "I'm in trouble."

Auggie's booming laughter echoes throughout the apartment, "I think I know how this story is going to go."

"You mean like how your story with Ava Morganstein is going?"

"Shut up, Dewey!"

* * *

Maya and Josh have a winter wedding, and though she is sure that her fingers and toes are going to fall off, Riley cheers the loudest when her best friend and uncle kiss for the first time as husband and wife. There are tears in her eyes as Josh picks Maya up and twirls her around.

Her parents would have loved the wedding. Josh and Maya had wanted to hold their small ceremony at the rooftop of Riley and Auggie's apartment where they had shared their first kiss all those years ago. Of course, Riley had tried her best to make it happen and she did.

They go back to Topanga's for Josh and Maya's reception. The newlyweds are on the dance floor with their arms around each other for their first dance, and their joy is contagious.

Aunt Morgan and her girlfriend are watching from the sidelines, their arms wrapped around each other as they watch the happy couple. Uncle Eric stands in between Uncle Shawn and Aunt Angela, swaying to the slow music.

It is the look on her Uncle Shawn's face that makes her stop looking around.

Unlike everyone else, there is no smile that graces her godfather's face nor is there any trace of joy. Instead, sorrow masks his aged face, and suddenly, he looks so much older than he is. His eyes catch Riley's and she gives him a sad smile.

Shawn excuses himself from his wife and Eric, and Riley follows her godfather out of the bakery.

"Hey, Uncle Shawn?"

"I'm fine, Riley," Shawn's tired voice carries through, though he does not face her.

Riley steps in front of him, and she feels the tears burn at the back of her eyes at the way her godfather does not look at her.

Carefully, she says, "I miss them too."

Silence.

And then, her Uncle Shawn finally looks up and she surges forward to give him a tight hug. Riley leans her head on her godfather's shoulders, and Shawn sighs as he hugs her back.

"He used to tell me about how much he wanted to give a toast at their wedding," Shawn mumbles. "He wanted to tease them about how he knew that they would end up together the day Josh walked you and Maya home from that college party. Josh wanted your father to be the best man."

Shawn lets go of her, and Riley pulls him towards the steps in front of them.

"Dad would have loved that," sorrow lingers in her voice and she sighs. "No one loved love the way Dad did."

"Oh, don't I know it," Shawn chuckles lightly, the first hint of a smile on his face. "You know, on his wedding day, we fought."

"You and dad fought? Shawn Hunter and Cory Matthews?" she comically gasps, eyes wide. Shawn flicks her nose for her cheek. "Oh my god, Mom must have almost killed you!"

"Surprisingly, she was very patient," Shawn chuckles. "I'd been afraid that I was going to lose him and that everything would change."

"Did it?"

"Well yeah, but I never lost your father so the changes weren't bad. Your father always hung on to me and I never lost my best friend like I thought I would. I drifted for awhile but that's on me."

"I think the important thing is that you came back."

"That's the same thing your father said," Shawn fondly reminisces. "I know it has been two years but there's not a day that goes by when I don't miss him and your mother. And on days like these…"

Riley takes her godfather's hand and squeezes it, "I know, Uncle Shawn. Just don't take too long out here, okay? They wouldn't want you to miss out on the party too much."

"I won't," Shawn promises. Riley gives him a kiss on his cheek and gets up.

Before she walks back into bakery, she gives her uncle a final glance. Shawn stares into space, a lone tear sliding down his cheek. Riley sighs and goes back in, giving him the space he needs.

Her Aunt Angela shoots her a questioning gaze, and Riley just shakes her head. Angela nods, turning back to talk to Eric and Morgan but the tension in her shoulders cannot hide the worry that she feels for her husband.

Rarely does she think about how hard her parents' deaths are for other people. To be reminded that her Uncle Shawn had lost his best friend – his brother – and the woman he considered his sister makes her feel as though her gut is twisting.

"Hey, you okay?" Lucas asks, eyebrows creased in concern.

"I'm fine," she wipes off the last bit of wetness at the edge of her eye and smiles softly. She holds out her hand to him, "How about a dance?"

Lucas slips his hand into hers, and grins, "Thought you'd never ask."

"Actually, could I have a dance with my niece first?" Josh cuts in. Riley giggles as Lucas spins her towards her uncle, and she winks at her date, a promise that they will have their dance.

She places her hands on her uncle's shoulders as they sway to the music, and Riley tells him, "This has been such a beautiful day, Uncle Josh."

"Thanks to you," Josh smiles. "Shawn gonna be okay?"

Riley sighs, "He just needs a moment. What about you?"

Josh shrugs, and though she knows he means to seem nonchalant, the sorrow on his face says otherwise.

"It's okay to be happy, you know," she knowingly tells him. "They'd want you to be."

"Did you just have this conversation with Shawn?" her uncle asks jokingly and she shrugs.

"I'm just saying," she laughs. "You don't have to feel guilty for feeling happy. They'd be so proud of how far you and Maya have come."

"You really are your father's daughter," Josh rubs her hair affectionately. Riley pouts at the mess he has made of her hair.

"Are you annoying my best friend?" Maya cuts in, an eyebrow raised in her husband's direction.

"Peaches!" Riley squeals and hugs her best friend, giggling when Maya spins her around. "I'm so happy for the both of you."

Maya's face lights up, and she softly says, "Thanks, Riles. You know this doesn't change anything between us, right? You will always be my number one."

Josh scoffs, "I'm right here."

Maya shrugs, unaffected as she cheekily drawls, "You've known this your whole life, Boing."

Josh rolls his eyes, and his voice rises as he addresses a person behind them, "Get used to this, man. We're always going to be in second place."

Lucas chuckles, and like it has since the first time she heard him laugh, Riley's heart races. She bites her lip as Lucas draws her towards him from her back, his arms around her waist tenderly.

"I can live with that," Lucas accepts, and Riley leans into his embrace. "As long as there is a place for me."

She looks up at him, and the sincerity and vulnerability in his gaze makes her want to look away but she cannot.

Riley gently places her hand on his cheek, "It'll be there as long as you want."

Maya's whistles brings them out of their staring, and Riley wants to hug her best friend when she nudges them to the dance floor.

Riley steps away from Lucas and holds out her hand, "I believe you owe me a dance, Lucas."

Lucas takes her hand and pulls her closer to him, "Whatever you want, Riley."

"It's like we're not even here anymore," Josh chuckles as the couple sways away from him and his wife, eyes only for each other.

(That night, after everyone leaves, she takes out her parents' wedding videos and watches them. Auggie joins her during their first dance as man and wife, and Riley feels her heart soaring at the love that shines through in the video.

"Interesting," Auggie remarks.

"What is?"

"The way they're looking at each other. It's the same way Maya and Josh look at each other," Auggie laments, and Riley nods in agreement. "It's the same way you and Lucas look at each other."

She blushes at her brother's statement and hits him playfully for his teasing.

His words stay with her for the rest of the night and into the week. When she meets Lucas a few days later, she cannot help but smile at how true Auggie's observation had been.)

* * *

Auggie goes on his first date with Ava Morganstein on New Years' Eve and Riley takes a hundred pictures of them. She giggles when she looks through her camera and sees that her brother gets progressively redder and exasperated as the photos go on.

"I can't wait to see how you are at his prom," Lucas chuckles. "C'mon, everyone else is already at the rooftop."

"Okay, but before you go, there's something that I want to give you," she stops him, and shyly holds out a gift-wrapped rectangular-shaped parcel. "Just because you were in Texas for Christmas does not mean that I forgot about you. I hope you like it."

"I love it," he says immediately and Riley rolls her eyes affectionately.

"You haven't opened it, you goof."

"Doesn't change my answer," he firmly states as he gently unwraps the gift. His breath hitches when he sees what she has given him, and she starts to bounce on her feet at the way he just stares at it.

It is one of her favorite shots. She had taken it a few months ago, when she had wanted to visit Auggie at the youth center. Lucas had been consoling one of the younger boys after the boy had fallen down. There were tears in the young boy's eyes as Lucas cradled his foot. Other boys had been surrounding them as Lucas consoled the crying boy.

What sticks out the most is the way the other boys look to Lucas, respect on their faces as Lucas consoled their friend.

"I took this photo a few months ago. It's okay if you don't like it," she rambles. "I just wanted to show you how much you mean to those boys and how much you do help. I know that there are days when things can be tough but you should never doubt the good that you do and – oumphf!"

Riley is cut off when Lucas surges forward and captures her lips with his. There is an urgency in the way his lips moves against hers, as though he is trying to make sure that she knows how much she means to him. When he finally pulls away, they are both breathing heavily. They do not let go of each other though, her arms around his neck and his around her waist.

"Thank you, Riley," he breathes. "It's beautiful and I really do love it."

His sincerity shines through, and Riley beams at how appreciated she feels. She holds out her hand and Lucas looks at her questioningly.

"Where's my present?"

"Demanding, are we?" he teases. Riley just wiggles her fingers, and he laughs as he lets her go. He walks over to his coat and takes a box out of his jacket before he hands it to her. "How did you even know that I got you anything?"

"Next time you get me a present, try not to do it with Zay. He's chatty and loves telling a 'Lucas' story," she reminds him, and Lucas sighs at his best friend's inability to keep a secret.

Riley opens the box, and gasps at the beautiful silver necklace that glistens under the light. In the middle of it rests a crown charm.

"It's beautiful," she takes it out. "Will you put it on for me?"

He nods, and Riley pushes her hair to the side of her neck. As he clasps the necklace, she plays with the charm, serenity coursing through her. She turns to face him, and laces her fingers through his.

Lucas smiles softly at her, the one he only reserves for her, and says, "You know, they say that who you are with at midnight is who you want to be with for the rest of the year. Will you be my side, Riley?"

"As long as you want me to," she affirms.

"I'll always want you to be at my side," he admits. "Is that okay?"

"Always."

* * *

Things go really well for a while.

She comes home from her first parent-teacher conference, incredibly proud of Auggie. His teachers have nothing but nice words to say about him, and she treats him at his favorite restaurant with Dewey and Ahmad. She notices the way Dewey looks longingly at her and Auggie when she orders her brother's favorite cake, and so she does the same for Dewey. She winks at the teenager when he smiles at her appreciatively.

(She may or may not have sent a picture Auggie's report card to her grandmother, practically bouncing in her seat when Amy responds that she is proud of the both of them.)

For the first time in a while, she stops thinking about the life can just change like that. That in one moment, so many things can go wrong. Instead, she thinks about how life is good, and she counts her blessings every day for that. She knows how important it is to treasure the relationships she has and the moments that she shares with them, and so she does.

But then she gets the call from her Uncle Shawn and her blood runs cold.

"It's your Aunt Angela," he sniffs on the other end of the line, and Riley stills. She knows that tone, and she feels the air knock out of her lungs as her godfather struggles to speak. Beside her, Lucas and Auggie look at her in concern as tears burn at the back of her eyes.

"Uncle Shawn, please tell me she's okay."

It feels like that time two and a half years ago when she received the call from Auggie. Her heart had raced, her breathing had become shallow and tears had streamed down her face as fear engulfed her.

It feels the same way now.

"Uncle Shawn - "

"She suffered a heart attack at work, Riley," her uncle weeps worriedly and before he can say anything else, she drops the phone and falls to the ground.

Auggie runs to her and wraps his arm around her shoulder worriedly. Lucas takes her phone and talks to Shawn, the persona of calm she should have been.

 _No, please, no. Not again._

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Happy reading, everyone!**

* * *

The number of times Lucas shakes Riley before she comes to her senses and air returns to her lungs? Three.

The number of minutes they take to reach the emergency room to find Uncle Shawn in one of the chairs with his face in his hands as his shoulders shook? Eleven.

The number of hours they wait for news about Aunt Angela? One.

One hour and yet, it feels like an eternity. An eternity of praying that Angela would be okay – that she will not be taken from them too. An eternity of staying by her Uncle Shawn's side, trying to be brave for him as she clutches his hand tightly. An eternity of trying to remember what the last thing she said to Angela was, and hoping that it had been words of love.

She cannot lose another person who means so much to her. _Please, just no._

Auggie stays by her side the whole time, and his presence is the only reason that tears cannot fall from her eyes. Riley can feel him shaking on her other side, and she reaches out for him with her other hand.

"She'll be fine, right?" Auggie asks, his voice soft and scared.

It is as though his tone has ignited her protective instincts.

Riley takes a deep breath. Like she did two and a half years ago, she squeezes her brother's hand in an attempt to comfort him, swallows the bile in her throat and straightens her shoulders.

"She will be," she promises determinedly.

"Promise?" Auggie asks, and he looks so much like the scared thirteen-year-old boy at her parents' funeral that she cannot stop herself from pulling him into her arms.

Lucas shakes his head at her subtly from Auggie's other side, a silent plea not to give the boy false hope.

Luckily for her, Angela's doctor walks out of her room, and all attention goes to him. Uncle Shawn and Auggie stand up at his arrival, while Riley stays put in her chair because her legs still feel like jelly.

Doctor Rhodes does not look worried, and Riley takes slight solace in that.

"The good news is that she will make a full recovery," Doctor Rhodes assures them first, and all of them sigh in relief collectively.

For the first time since she got the call, the tight squeeze around her chest eases. Doctor Rhodes tells them about Angela's condition and her recovery process before he tells them that they can go see her.

"She's going to be okay," she breathes out, relief coursing through her as she leans into Lucas and takes comfort in the kiss that he presses into her hair.

xx

Riley volunteers to stay with her godparents that night.

Lucas offers to take Auggie home. Although her brother is anything but happy, Angela's insistence that he go to school the next day and sit for the test that he has studied so hard for is what persuades him to go home.

Auggie leaves with the promise of coming back before school, and pride wells up in her when he offers to stop by Shawn and Angela's apartment to get things they might need.

When the teenager finally leaves with Lucas, Angela asks her husband for some hot chocolate with a pout. Shawn promises to get her some only after checking with the nurse, and he leaves the two women alone.

"Honey, are you okay?" Angela brings her out of her thoughts.

Angela rests on her hospital bed, her lips pale, her hair tied backwards. Riley tries to ignore the pang in her chest at the sight of the machine that the wires under Angela's hospital gown are hooked to.

Riley blinks at Angela, "You just had a heart attack, and you're asking _me_ if _I'm_ okay?"

Undeterred by the disbelief in her goddaughter's voice, Angela shrugs, "Yeah."

"You are unbelievable, Aunt Angela," Riley shakes her head. "Are _you_ okay?"

"Still here, aren't I?" Angela smiles weakly, and Riley gives her a bemused look.

Silence engulfs the room as Riley looks down, playing with the edge of Angela's blanket.

She had thought that staying with her godparents would ease her the worry in her chest. She had not wanted to go home with the impending dread of waking up the next day, heart beating wildly as she scrambles to call her godparents to make sure that Angela is okay. At least by staying, she can actually see for herself that her godmother is alive and breathing.

Thank goodness her godparents could afford a one-bedroom ward.

"Uncle Shawn said that you were so breathless that you could barely talk when you called him. He was so scared," Riley's voice gets softer as she remembers the state her godfather had been in when she, Auggie and Lucas arrived earlier. "If he had been that scared – if all of us had been that terrified – then I cannot imagine how you felt."

Angela is silent through Riley's musing, and Riley's breath hitches when her godmother blinks back the tears. For the first time that night, vulnerability breaks through the strong façade that her godmother has donned on since they entered her room.

Riley takes Angela's hand and kisses it.

She waits as the tears fall from her godmother's eyes.

Her godmother, her Aunt Angela, who is the strongest woman she knows. Her godmother who had seemed so weak earlier, but had managed to get her and Auggie to smile in relief when she made a bad joke upon seeing their worried faces. Her godmother, who has always been a second mother to her and Auggie, and who has loved them so unconditionally.

They had almost lost her tonight.

Careful of the wires, Riley lies beside her godmother and wraps her arm around Angela. Angela leans her head on her goddaughter's shoulders as her own tremble, and Riley sighs gratefully at the contact.

She hopes that her aunt feels better – for tonight, at least. For so long, Angela has been the strong presence that Riley can lean on. If she can make her godmother feel as peaceful as Angela has always been able to make her feel, then she will stay as long as possible.

They drift asleep in the same position, finding comfort in each other. That is the scene that Shawn comes back to, and the scene he leaves undisturbed as he makes himself comfortable on the couch.

 _You did good with this one, Cor,_ he praises his late best friend, heart full at the sight of his wife sleeping peacefully in Riley's arms as he too drifts into a serene slumber.

* * *

"Are you supposed to be eating that?" Zay narrows his eyes at Angela three weeks later as the older woman picks up a cookie.

"Nope," Auggie jumps in before his godmother can take a bite, giving the cookie to Zay instead.

The teenager shrugs at the irritated look that Angela shoots him and Riley laughs in amusement at the gleeful one on Zay's face.

"You know, once in a while, I can indulge," Angela argues.

Riley raises her eyebrows, "You just had a brownie three minutes ago. You quota is filled."

"What she said," Shawn grins as he takes a cookie for himself. He opens his mouth, ready to devour it in one bite, and indignantly yelps when his wife takes it from him and gives it to Zay.

Angela smiles at him with faux innocence, "If I can't have a cookie, then neither can you."

"Awesome. Anybody else doesn't want their cookie?" Zay cheekily asks, his face lighting up like a kid on Christmas morning, and Shawn shoots him a dirty look.

"Actually, Riley, there is something that we want to talk to you about," Auggie says after a beat.

She looks at the other people in her apartment in confusion. Auggie, Angela, Shawn and Zay stand together, a united front.

"Is this an intervention?"

"Sort of," Auggie shrugs and hands her a few pieces of paper. Her heart races at the content.

"Zay found out that Shane Allen is looking to recruit interns for his winter photography program yesterday. We think you should consider applying for it," Shawn says.

"Uncle Shawn –"

"Before you say no, please just think about it, okay?" Shawn pleads, and Riley sighs. "It's a great opportunity, Riley. You'll get to travel. You can finally share your talent with the world. This has been your dream since I gave you that camera when you were twelve."

She watches as guilt crosses her brother's face and makes up her mind right then.

"Dreams change. People change," she sharply counters, and she stands up. "That may have been my dream a few years ago, but a lot of things have changed since then."

"Riley –"

"Thank you all for your thoughtfulness," she plasters a small smile. "But I'm happy with the life I have now. Business is good. I'm raising my brother into a wonderful young man and despite what you may think about me missing out on my dreams, I am proud of the person I am and what I have now. So this is the last time I want to hear about Shane Allen."

Riley kisses her brother on the cheek, gives Zay, Shawn and Angela a grateful smile before she goes to her room. As quietly as she can, she locks her door and leans her head against it, sliding down. The papers that Auggie had handed her earlier crumple in her hand as she clamps her fingers in a tight fist.

The sense of loss grips her tight and Riley cannot help but feel guilty. What kind of sister selfishly feels that way when her brother needs her?

The guilt plagues her for the next few days, and though she tries to hide it, she knows that her loved ones see right through her.

They do not say anything though, and for that, she is thankful.

* * *

Auggie gets his heart broken for the first time and she does not know what to do when she comes home to him with his face buried into the couch. Dewey and Ahmad sit on each of his side, both looking sympathetic and solemn.

Riley calls for her brother cautiously.

His eyes are red, the way they are when he tries to hold in his tears for too long. Anguish mars his youthful face.

"What's going on?"

"Ava's moving to Chicago with her mom and she doesn't want to be in a long distance relationship," Dewey explains when Auggie does not.

"Oh, Aug," her heart breaks as she goes to her brother, thankful when he does not pull away. Instead, he lays his head on her shoulder. She addresses his friends, "Thanks, boys. I've got him."

Ahmad nods and signals Dewey. Riley watches as Dewey shakes his head, unwilling to leave his best friend. When Ahmad purses his lips and urgently nudges his head to the door again, Dewey petulantly sighs.

Riley's heart warms at the loyalty and compassion that the two boys show. She is thankful for them, and that Auggie surrounds himself with such good friends.

She knows that nothing she say will make her brother feel better so she resorts to just being there for him. When he is ready to talk, he will and she will gladly listen. Until then, she will hold him up as much as she can.

That is the sight that Lucas and Zay come home to. Each man sends her a questioning look as Auggie straightens up. Her brother hastily wipes away the tears that managed to spill, an attempt to be tough in front of his male role models.

"Ava's moving," she says and that is all the explanation that Lucas and Zay need.

"First heartbreak, huh?" Zay sympathetically slides beside Auggie. "Well, this calls for a boys' night out."

Riley frowns, not liking that she is excluded from making her brother feel better. On one hand, she understands that Zay and Lucas may be able to relate to Auggie's experience better. On the other hand, how different could heartbreak actually be? She's not one to brag but she has had her heart broken multiple times.

Yeah, okay, that really is not something she should brag about.

"I don't want to go anywhere," Auggie groans. "I just want Ava to stay. She has an aunt here that she can stay with but she wants to leave with her mother. How selfish is that?"

"What a monster," Zay mockingly drawls and the sixteen-year-old shoots their roommate a dirty look.

"Auggie, what are you still doing here?" Lucas asks, and all three of them look at him in confusion. "Shouldn't you be spending as much time with her as possible?"

Auggie groans again. Dramatically, like their father always did when he was stressed, Auggie grabs the nearest cushion and plants his face into it. He yells and wriggles around and Riley purses her lips to stop the inappropriate laugh that threatens to spill.

One look at Lucas and Zay tells her that they are doing the same.

"What did you do?" Lucas knowingly prods.

Auggie mutters something into the pillow.

"What?"

"I told her that I'll be fine with her leaving. She won't be the first or the last," Auggie mumbles, and Riley winces.

"Auggie… "

"I know! I'm a terrible person!" her brother whines. Again, he plants his face into the cushion and Zay and Lucas roll their eyes.

"Alright, that is enough," Lucas sharply admonishes. Her boyfriend gets up, wraps his fingers around Auggie's arm and pulls the teenager up. Sternly, he points a finger at Auggie, "Your memories of Ava is entirely dependent on you. Are you going to spend her days here away from her as you wallow in self-pity or are you going to spend as much time as possible with her and make sure that she leaves with the best memories of her first love?"

"But I said really terrible things to her, Lucas."

"So you apologize. If she needs time, then give it to her. But if she wants to be with you – and we all know that she will – then you make sure that her last days here are happy. She's already going through a big change in her life. Do not make it harder for her than it already is."

Auggie stares forward, and Riley waits for Lucas' words to sink in.

"I'm an idiot," Auggie breathes out finally as he scrambles to get his coat.

"No arguments there," Zay teases, yelping when her brother whacks him with his coat. She laughs at the fake smile that Auggie gives Zay. Her brother walks to the door before he turns back, and launches himself at Lucas for a brief hug.

"Thanks, Lucas," her brother grins.

She cannot put a name to the feeling that wells up in her as Lucas squeezes Auggie's shoulder proudly, "Anytime. Go get your girl, Aug."

Happiness is not the right word. Yes, she is happy that her brother and boyfriend get along but the feeling in her seems to run deeper than that. Her eyes drift to the framed picture of their parents on the wall beside the door. Cory and Topanga only have eyes for each other in that picture, and the unconditional love that they have for each other shine through.

She glances at Lucas and her breath hitches for a second.

He looks at her the way her mother had looked at her father as he holds Auggie. And she is pretty sure that she looks at him the same.

That feeling? The one that makes her insanely happy but scared at the same time? That feeling is love.

She is in love with Lucas Friar.

She loves how good he is with Auggie, and how he can make everything better for her. She loves how kind and compassionate he is, and how much he cares. Most of all though, she loves him, every single part of him.

Auggie kisses her on the cheek, bringing her out of her thoughts, before he nods at Zay and then leaves, determined.

Lucas sighs, "We're going to have to stock up on his favorite ice-cream and movies once Ava leaves. Maybe we can take him and his friends out? He's not going to be himself for a while but we can at least try to make him feel better. What do you think, Riley?"

"I love you," she utters simply, and Lucas gapes at her, mouth dropping open. Out of the corner of her eye, she notices the Cheshire grin that Zay dons on but her attention is solely on the man she loves.

"I thought I just heard you say – "

"That I love you? Because I did," she shrugs and when Lucas just blinks at her, she shifts uncomfortably on her feet. "You don't have to say it back. I just wanted you to know that you mean – oompfh."

Lucas captures her lips in a soft, lingering kiss, and Riley can feel the smile that he has against her lips.

"I love you too, Riley," he smiles handsomely, and she promises herself to always remember this moment.

Even the part when Zay goes, "About damn time."

"Why do you and Auggie keep saying that?!"

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what ya'll think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: My apologies for the long wait. It has been a crazy month but writing this made me feel so much better. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Maya and Josh come for dinner, and Riley senses something different straight away. Her best friend, though quiet, is glowing and joyful as she enters Riley's apartment and her uncle is in the same state. Throughout dinner, they share secretive smiles as they converse with Auggie and Lucas.

Riley narrows her eyes suspiciously at them, and purses her lips when Maya avoids her eyes and keeps her attention on Auggie. Her best friend fidgets under Riley's stare, subtly placing her hand on her stomach and rubs a small circle around her belly.

Riley gasps, eyes tearing up as she regards her best friend. All eyes turn to her, and Maya gives Josh a smug look.

"You're pregnant!" Riley squeals.

Auggie drops his spoon and gapes at Maya and Josh, and Lucas beams, happy for them.

Josh blinks at his niece in disbelief and a slow smile spreads across Maya's lips as she nudges her husband.

"Told you she'd know," Maya smirks, standing up when Riley jumps and squeals again, laughing as her best friend wraps her arm around her.

"Oh, Peaches, I'm so happy for you," Riley bounces on her feet. Across the table, Lucas pats Josh on his shoulder as Auggie hugs him. Riley holds out for her uncle with her other arm, feeling at peace when he steps into their group hug. "I love you both. This baby is going to be so lucky to have you as their parents."

"Thanks, Riles," Josh fondly smiles at her.

"I call dibs on godmother!"

xx

"So, listen, there's something we wanted to talk to you about," Josh says, and Riley is surprised to see that he is wringing his hands, a tell that he is nervous.

"Hey, whatever you guys need, I'm here for you, okay?" she reassures him. "Diaper duty, babysitting when you need a break, you name it and –"

"We want you to be the baby's guardian, Riley," her best friend's voice is soft, gentle, as she interrupts and Riley gapes at the couple. Josh and Maya share a worried glance as she gulps.

"What?"

Josh takes Riley's hand and squeezes it, "If anything happens to us, we – "

"Nothing is going to happen to you," she fiercely cuts her uncle off, unwilling to even entertain the thought. She grips his hand tightly, fear coursing through her as she tries to steady her breathing.

"Honey, we're just trying to prepare for the unexpected," Maya tries to assure her and Riley takes her hand away.

"Why me?" she asks, trying to understand. "Why not your mom, Maya? Or grandma or grandpa?"

"Honestly? Because you're the person I trust most in the world, Riley," Maya shrugs, and Riley's heart calms down slightly at the absolute trust in Maya's voice. "You've proven how capable a guardian you are these past three years and it's not just with Auggie. We see you with Dewey and Ahmad and the kids at the youth center, and we know you're the perfect person. Plus, after us, nobody will love our child more than you. Because you're Riley, and you are so full of hope and love."

How can she say no after hearing that?

Then again, she is never going to deny Maya and Josh anything because they're Maya and Josh. Maya, her best friend, her Peaches, who has never asked anything of her and who has always been there for her. Josh, who has always been more of a brother than an uncle, and who has had her back and has always made her feel safe.

"Oh, Peaches," she sniffs and moves to sit beside Maya. Riley leans her head on her best friend's shoulders. "You know I'd do anything for you and this baby so yes, I will be his or her guardian. But the both of you have to promise me something."

"What is it, Riley?"

"Promise me you're not going anywhere any time soon," her voice cracks.

"We're not leaving you, Riles," Josh softly promises and Riley's lower lip quivers. "This is just a precaution. We just want to make sure that our child is in good hands if anything happens to us."

"You know I would have stepped up if you hadn't asked, right?"

Maya hits Josh, grinning, "I told you we didn't need to ask her!"

"Right, because not telling someone that you're making them your child's guardian is a totally right thing to do," Josh sarcastically quips. Maya sticks out her tongue at her husband, giggling when he rolls his eyes affectionately at her.

"Hey, have you thought about names yet? Because Sunshine Matthews has a pretty nice ring to it," Riley cheekily suggests.

"Over my dead body," is her best friend's deadpan reply and Riley and Josh burst out laughing.

* * *

A year and a half into dating Lucas, she sees a side of him she has never seen when he gets the call that his grandfather has less than six months to live.

When he gets the call, his voice is steady and does not break. He answers his father curtly, and if it weren't for the tears that forms in his eyes, she never would have thought him to be affected. She thanks Katy for taking her shift at the bakery that day because the moment Lucas hangs up on his father, he breaks in her arms.

She is so used to him being the strong one – the one who handles her tears and outbursts calmly – that she almost forgets that even the strongest of hearts can break. And so, for a long while, she holds him like he has held her since she let him in.

The next day, Lucas makes the decision to leave New York for Texas to be with his grandfather. Although she wants nothing more than to follow them and make sure that he is alright, she cannot. They do not know how long he will be in Texas for, and Lucas wants to be there for his Pappy Joe for as long as he can.

A part of her is scared that he will ask her to come with him. And an even bigger part is afraid of the inevitable disappointment that she will see on his face when she tells him that she cannot drop everything – New York, her friends, _Auggie_ – for him.

But that part of her has forgotten that Lucas has never asked her for anything that will make her hurt, and he does not start now. Instead, he asks her the night before he leaves for Texas if she would be okay with a long distance relationship for as long as he is gone.

Hope and vulnerability are etched on his handsome face. Though her heart aches at the thought of being so far away from Lucas, she plasters on a brave smile and tells him, "I'm hopeful for us."

The breath that leaves him sends a shiver down her spine.

A promise for the future – their future – is enough to ease the tension in his shoulders and they fall asleep on her bed in each others' arms that night.

She waits for him to board the plane before she lets the tears stream down her face.

 _Hope_ , she reminds herself.

* * *

Before she knows it, Auggie starts his senior year of high school.

It is not like Riley is oblivious to the fact that he is growing up. She took a thousand pictures during his junior prom, had been his ride home after his first high school party, and had went a tad overboard for his sixteenth birthday (there may have been fireworks involved).

Lucas' absence has never been more felt. She does not let him know her sadness when he calls, but he senses it anyways and assures her that Auggie will always be her baby brother.

Still, when Auggie sits down for breakfast on his first day as a high school senior, she cannot help but take the sight of him in.

He is a lot taller than the thirteen-year-old boy she had become a guardian of four years ago. His curly hair has tamed a little, but he looks so much like their father that there are times when her heart aches as she looks at him. His wits though, and the way he thinks and views the world, is totally a mirror of their mother's.

Riley could not be prouder.

"You're doing it again," her brother's voice brings her out of her thoughts, and he raises an eyebrow at her. "You're looking at me like I'm leaving you to go on a quest or something."

"You nerd," she teases her brother and Auggie rolls her eyes. "I can't help it, okay? You've grown so big."

Just as she says that, Maya enters their apartment and pouts at her best friends' words. "That is not a nice thing to say to me right now."

Her best friend groans as she waddles to their dining table, shooting Auggie a thankful smile when the boy walks up to her and takes her hand to support her. Maya is seven months pregnant, and Riley frowns at how tired her best friend looks.

Huh, it must have been a rough night. Something is wrong, Riley notes, as she takes in her best friend's puffy eyes and the way she protectively rubs her stomach.

"I was just telling Auggie that he's growing up too fast," Riley hands Maya her plate of mac and cheese. She watches in amusement as Maya squeezes some ketchup onto her dish and Auggie's face goes a little green like it always does when she does the same thing.

"Yeah, Aug, it feels like we were playing pirates in your room just yesterday," Maya reminisces.

"Well, soon, I'll be playing pirates with my little cousin," Auggie excitedly smiles and Maya groans.

She points to her stomach and shrilly demands, "Well, tell him to get out then!"

Auggie's eyes widen at the hormonal woman, and he mouths a good luck to his sister before he takes his bag.

"Good luck, Auggie!" Maya sweetly calls as he leaves, and Riley chuckles at how confused her brother looks by Maya's mood swings before he leaves.

"Peaches? Did you come here all by yourself?"

"Yep."

"By a taxi?" Riley asks hopefully.

"Pfft, do you know how expensive taxi fares are now?"

"You took the subway?" Riley asks, dreading the answer.

"Yep."

"And Josh was okay with that?"

"Josh left last night," Maya shrugs.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Josh left last night," Maya repeats herself. When Riley just blinks at her, she shrugs again. "We had a fight. He left. It's okay, though. He'll come back when he's ready."

"Wait, hold on. What do you mean he left?"

"He got tired of me and left," Maya calmly says, squirting more ketchup onto her bowl. If it were not for the way she does not stop squeezing the bottle, Riley would have thought her best friend had just told her that the sky is blue.

"Peaches?" Riley tries again carefully and slowly, the rapid squeezing comes to a halt. Maya, though, does not look up, and Riley sighs at the tear droplets that fall onto Maya's tummy. "What happened?"

"We've been fighting a lot," Maya admits softly, and Riley sympathetically squeezes her hand. "Last night's fight was pretty bad. He doesn't want the baby, Riley."

Riley's eyes widen. She must have misheard Maya.

"What do you mean?" Riley asks, forcing herself to stay calm. There is no way that Josh – the Josh who has been sending her options for the nursery that he wants to build, who has been reading through parenting books and who had asked her if it is okay if he names his baby after Cory – has changed his mind about being a father.

Riley narrows her eyes at her best friend when Maya bites her lip. It is as though the blonde is thinking through her words and that makes Riley nervous. Since when has Maya ever filtered her words around her?

"Maya?" she prompts and just like that, it is as though a dam has burst.

"Honey, there's something you should know," Maya's voice cracks and Riley shifts in her seat, suddenly nervous. "I was bleeding last week, and Josh rushed me to the hospital."

Riley's breath hitches, "What? Why didn't you call me? What –"

"Honey, I'm really going to need you to let me finish," Maya sniffs and Riley bites her own lip to keep herself from interrupting. "Doctor Manning diagnosed us with placenta praevia. We don't know the cause of it but it means that I am at risk of bleeding out when the baby is born."

No, no, no, no, no. This cannot be happening. Not another person can be taken away from her. Please, no. Not this again.

"Doctor Manning gave us the option of terminating the pregnancy," Maya continues, and though Riley starts to understand from Josh's point of view. "That's not an option for me, Riley."

"Maya –"

"Josh cannot accept that but I really need you to," Maya cries, and Riley wraps an arm around her best friend. "I cannot lose you too. Not now. Not when I don't have his support."

"You'll always have me, you silly woman," Josh's voice carries through and Riley and Maya turn around.

Her uncle stands at the door of her apartment, looking like he has not slept in weeks. His eyes are red and puffy. The shirt he is wearing is wrinkled, no doubt after sleeping in them. Behind him, Shawn pats him on the back sympathetically while Angela nudges him forward.

Riley hears Maya's voice hitch when Josh kneels in front of her, placing his hands on her thighs gently. Riley makes to get up, but Maya's hold on her arm is tight, and Riley stays where she is. Her best friend's eyes do not stray from Josh though.

"You came back," Maya whispers hopefully.

"I'll always come back to you," Josh promises and when Maya opens her mouth, he clasps his hand onto her mouth gently. "I was a jerk. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you but Maya, I can't lose you."

Maya takes his hand into hers, "You won't."

"You don't know that," Josh argues. "You know I love this baby but if it has to come down between you and him, I'm sorry but –"

"It won't," Maya insists.

"You can't know that!" Josh desperately argues.

Stubbornly, Maya shakes her head, "Yes, I do. Because I have hope."

"Maya –"

"No, Josh. I need you to listen," Maya takes his face in her hands. "I believe in us. I know that we can make it through this. And even if I'm wrong, this baby will never be without me because he will have all of you."

"That's the fucking point, Maya!" Josh cries. Riley's heart breaks for her uncle but she cannot do anything but take her place beside her godparents. "He shouldn't be without you. I can't be without you. Why can't you see that?"

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," Maya tries to lighten the mood but the glare Josh sends her makes her sigh. She takes his chin and kisses his nose, smiling slightly when he relaxes slightly. "Hey, I'm in it for the long game, remember?"

"Maya –"

"I know you love this baby. I know how hard this is for you. But, please, Josh. I can't lose him. I've felt him grow inside of me. I feel him kicking. I can't –"

Josh surges forward and hugs his wife tightly, burying his face into the crook of her neck. From the sides, Riley watches on.

She is still terrified about what this must mean for Maya and Josh. Once again, she is at risk of losing another person she loves deeply. But Maya is being the strong Amazon warrior she always has been, and if Maya is strong, then she will be too.

"Long game, huh?" Josh whispers, voice broken.

He is holding it all in for Maya. That much, Riley knows. He is going to break sooner or later, and Riley just hopes that she can be there for him when he does. Because right now, they all have to be strong for Maya and her little cousin.

And they will be.

* * *

Riley calls to check up on Lucas every night, and each night, his voice gets softer and more broken. She knows how close he is to his Pappy Joe, and how much losing him scares Lucas. It does not help that other members of his family cannot forget how he had been in his youth and still treat him like the troubled teenager he had been.

So, when his voice gets too soft and his eyes are downcast, she tells him about the family he has in New York to distract him from his heartbreak. Auggie tends to grab her phone from her and talk to Lucas in the privacy of his room. When he does return her phone, he shoots her a cheeky grin that she lets go when she sees how much more relaxed her boyfriend is.

"Hey, Riley, there's someone here who wants to talk to you," Lucas says one night, and without warning, she is met with the image of Lucas' grandfather.

Pappy Joe sits on his armchair, a blanket wrapped around his frail arms. The smile he shoots her is weak, but is such a close resemblance of the one her boyfriend often gives her that she finds it beautiful.

"Hi, pretty girl," Pappy Joe greets her and Riley grins.

"Hey, Pappy Joe," she waves at him. It is not the first time she is talking to him, and she sends a silent prayer that it is not the last. "How's the most handsome man I know doing?"

"Hey!"

Pappy Joe lets out a hearty chuckle at Lucas' teasing outburst and Riley winks at them.

"Hey, Luke, why don't you give me and the pretty lady some privacy, huh?" Pappy Joe asks, and Riley and Lucas share a look. "C'mon, you've been talking to her for three hours. It's my turn."

"I've only talked to her for ten minutes, Pappy Joe," Lucas rolls his eyes but relents nonetheless. He sends Riley a butterfly kiss, adjusts Pappy Joe's blanket and leaves them alone.

"How're you really doing, Pappy Joe?" Riley asks softly, heart going out to the old man when he coughs a little.

"I'm just tired, darling," he waves her off and coughs again. "I wanted to thank you, Riley."

"I haven't done anything –"

"You make him happy," Pappy Joe cuts her off, giving her a stern look not to interrupt him again. "He left Texas looking for a purpose. He found it with the youth center. But with you, he found his happiness. Thank you for that, beautiful."

Guilt seeps through her at his words. If she really makes Lucas happy, why does it feel like she should be doing more?

"He makes me really happy too, Pappy Joe," she smiles through her tears. "I hope you're proud of him. He told me how much you helped him and how you believed in him when no one else did. Thank you for being that voice for him and making him the man he is."

Pappy Joe dabs at his eye, and scowls playfully at her, "Shame on you. Making a dying old man go all soft and sentimental."

Riley chuckles, "Sorry, Pappy Joe."

"You're forgiven, darling. I'm going to pass the phone back to the idiot behind the door," Pappy Joe rolls his eyes as he knocks on the door beside him. Riley giggles when Lucas bursts in immediately, and he grins sheepishly at his grandfather.

She gives a final kiss to Pappy Joe and waits for Lucas to be alone. When they finally are, the smile on Lucas' face dims.

"He didn't remember me for a while just now," he admits and Riley's breath hitches. "He, uh, thought I was my dad and asked me about grandma. I told him she went to the market cause I didn't want to upset him."

Riley leans forward, hating the distance between them now more than ever. "I'm sorry, Lucas."

"I'm losing him, Riley," he murmurs, wiping at the tears that slip through the side of his eyes.

She does not know what she can say to that so she resorts to repeating herself, "I'm sorry."

"I'm losing him," Lucas repeats and before she can say anything else, he sniffs and plasters a fake smile onto his distressed face. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Lucas –"

"Bye, Riley. I love you," he says, and for the first time, hangs up before she can say it back.

She makes her decision right then.

It is not a good time to leave New York. Auggie just started his senior year. Maya is in her last trimester. The bakery is at its busiest.

She thinks about Josh, and how he is living through his fear for Maya. She thinks about Pappy Joe, and how much he means to Lucas. And she finally makes up her mind.

Riley knocks on Zay's door first, and asks him if he wants to go to Texas. He immediately agrees to, revealing that he had been planning to for the past week. Next, she calls Katy and before she can even ask, Katy volunteers to take Riley's shifts at the bakery. Riley makes a mental note to give Katy a raise before she calls her godparents, Maya and Josh to let her know their plans. They assure her that they will look out for Auggie.

"Auggie!" she yells for her brother, and Auggie runs out of his room, grinning when he sees her determined face.

"You're going to Texas?" he asks knowingly.

"I'm going to Texas."

* * *

She finds him in the barn, staring into space as he brushes the mane of a white horse. Her boyfriend's usually upright shoulders are hunched, and Riley feels her heart ache at how broken Lucas looks.

"Hey, Cowboy," she calls for him, and watches as his hands still. "You gonna introduce me to your favorite horse?"

Slowly, he turns around, blinking at her in disbelief. "Riley?"

She walks towards him, reaching out to tenderly place her hand on his cheek. Gently, she caresses him, and she smiles when he leans into her touch.

"You're here," he breathes. When she just nods, he finally lets out a deep breath of relief, and wraps his arms around her, drawing her close. And just like they always do when she in his arms, his shoulders lose the tension in them as he takes her in. "You're here."

She does not say anything as he repeats his words, knowing that it is his way of convincing himself that she is really with him. She feels her shoulder get a bit wet from his tears, and just continues hugging him

"I love you," he says as he finally pulls away and the adoration in his eyes is so overwhelming that she wants to look away.

Instead, she gives him a smile, one as loving as the one he gives her, and tells him that she loves him too.

Riley gets to meet Pappy Joe because it is one of his good days. He remembers the life he has lived, and the small smile that graces his face when he sees her is worth her getting over her paranoia of leaving New York. Zay makes the old man smile with his usual remarks and Lucas watches from his Pappy Joe's side as his girlfriend and best friend entertain his grandfather.

Slowly though, Pappy Joe loses the little energy that he still has. On her sixth day in Texas, he loses consciousness, and the doctor tells them that Pappy Joe is only alive right now because of the breathing tube that he is hooked to.

Riley holds on to Lucas as he grips her hand tightly, not letting go. She does not leave him when his family fights over the next step for Pappy Joe. She glares at his cousin when he makes a snide comment about Lucas being silent when he needs to speak up.

"He didn't want this," Lucas softly says. "He didn't want to be kept alive by a machine. We have to let him go."

It is the most painful thing she has ever heard him say, but it is also the strongest. She knows how much he wants to hold on, how much he does not want to let go of his Pappy Joe. To watch him honor Pappy Joe's wishes amidst the disagreements in his family makes her love him so much more than she thinks possible.

Ultimately, his family agrees that he is right. They call the doctor the next morning and on a beautiful Sunday afternoon, with his grandson by his side, Pappy Joe takes his last breath.

Lucas is not himself for a while, but Riley and Auggie have enough experience to know that it will take time. What Riley is thankful for is that he does not pull away from her.

Her boyfriend is quiet, unwilling to talk, but he stays over at her place every night. There are nights when she wakes up to him sniffing quietly. On those nights, she wraps her arms around him from behind, and leans her chin on his shoulder until he stops crying. On the nights when she wakes up to him just staring into space, she gets up and sits cross-legged on her bed. She makes him put his head on her lap before she runs her hands through his hair until he falls asleep.

Lucas does not smile for days. Zay gets worried. Riley gets worried. Everyone gets worried.

Everyone but Auggie.

Auggie is the one who places a slice of cheesecake in front of Lucas when he comes to the bakery. Auggie is the one who snaps Lucas out of his daze by tauting her boyfriend with a game of basketball. Auggie is the one who reminds Lucas that it is okay to grief the way he needs to, and not the way people think he should.

Again, she has never been prouder of her brother.

It is only three weeks later when Lucas smiles for the first time.

Riley, Lucas, Maya and Auggie are having dinner when her best friend gasps, clutching her stomach as pain flashes across her face.

"Maya?" Riley calls cautiously.

"My water broke," Maya breathes, and Riley and Lucas gape at her.

"That's okay, Maya. I'll just get you another glass of water," Auggie gets up. When all three of the adults blink at his stupidity, it takes him roughly three seconds before his eyes widen. "Oh my god, your water broke!"

Lucas snorts, a bare smile playing at the edge of his lips before he stands up and takes control.

"Auggie, call Josh. Riley, get Maya to my car. I'll get the labor bag," he instructs and when the others just continue staring at him, he shakes his head fondly. He claps his hands loudly. "Move!"

And move, they finally do.

* * *

 **A/N: Y'all know the drill!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi, everyone! I am so sorry that this took a while but I was really boxed in deep in my writer's block. Now that I got through that, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I started out hating it but ended being super proud of it once it was done so I hope you like it. Happy reading!**

* * *

 _Twelve years ago…_

 _Fourteen-year-old Riley pouts at her bay window, her arms crossed over her chest as she breathes heavily. She is sure that she has never been angrier in her life, nor has she ever felt more betrayed or upset._

 _Riley, Maya and Farkle had been at the bakery earlier that day and Farkle and Riley had been trying to get Maya to apply for the state wide art competition that was being held. Maya had vehemently refused to do so, not wanting to get her hopes up and had silenced Farkle with one glare. Riley, on the other hand, had pushed despite the warning glare that Maya had shot her and the way Farkle kept grimacing._

 _She had been determined to make Maya see herself the way Riley saw her._

 _Instead, Maya had finally snapped at her and told her that the world does not work the way Riley Matthews hopes it would. That hope is not enough and that the universe and its seven planets do not revolve around Riley._

 _Riley had blanched at her as Maya's eyes widened and Farkle had stuttered in panic. Neither of her friends had been prepared for her to storm out of the bakery. Neither of them had been prepared for her to lock herself in her room and research about Pluto and its planetary status. Neither of them could have predicted the betrayal and hopelessness that had seeped into Riley as she scrolled through her laptop._

 _How can Pluto not be a planet anymore? And how could her friends have, in good conscience, hidden that fact from her for all those years? Why did they feel the need to have a Riley Committee in the first place? Do they really think that she wouldn't be able to handle the truth?_

 _Do they really think that little of her?_

 _"Honey?" Her father's voice breaks her out of her thoughts as he stands at the door as he regards her cautiously. "Are you okay?"_

 _She stays quiet and looks away, not desiring to talk to her father. He had, after all, been part of the Riley Committee. Hell, he probably co-founded it with Maya._

 _"Riley?"_

 _"I don't want to talk to you right now," she says softly as she continues looking out the window._

 _She hears Cory sigh before his footsteps get louder, and Riley glares at her father when he ignores her and plants himself beside her. When he dramatically sticks his lower lip out to pout at her, Riley bites her lip to stop the amused smile from spreading._

 _No, she is supposed to be mad at him._

 _"I'm sorry I kept the truth about Pluto from you too," Cory sighs, and the tension in Riley's shoulders ease a little._

 _"Why did you?" she asks, her voice small. "Is it because you think I'm not strong enough?"_

 _"Riley, no," her father immediately argues. "Damn it, I hate it when your mother is right. She wanted to tell you about Pluto the moment it happened."_

 _"Why didn't you want to?"_

 _"Because you loved and believed in it so much and I will always do everything I can to keep that hope in you," Cory admits, and this time, he looks down as he plays with his hands. "There's so much ugliness in this world, Riley. And there is not a day that goes by when I am not thankful that your mother and I can shelter as much as we have and will continue to. I am so proud of how much faith and belief you have in this world. I didn't want to take it away from you. Neither did your friends."_

 _"Dad…"_

 _"Secret of life number three? It is always important to live life with hope, no matter how difficult it can be," Cory continues. He wraps his arm around her shoulder and brings her closer to him. "And you, my daughter, embody that secret of life more than anyone I know. And that makes you the strongest person I know."_

 _"Now I know you're bluffing." Riley smiles as she presses her cheek against her father's blazer. "Mom's the strongest person we know."_

 _Cory laughs before he concedes, "A tie, then."_

 _"Thanks, Dad."_

 _"So, can I call Maya in now?"_

 _"Five minutes," she mumbles and hugs her father, peace engulfing her when he kisses her hair like he always does._

xx

 _"Pluto is a planet," she tells Maya when she walks into the room. Ready to make her case, she points to the bay window, a silent command for her best friend to sit down before she repeats, "Pluto is a planet."_

 _"Riley, you're the only one who says it is," Maya gently reminds her, her tone a far cry from the angry one in the bakery a few hours ago._

 _She takes her place beside Maya and asks her, "Do you remember the story my parents told us about them?"_

 _"Which one?" Maya amusedly asks._

 _"About the time my father was the one who knew that he and my mother would be together. Even Uncle Shawn had given up but my father held on even when everyone else told him that he and my Mom were over. He knew then, and so do I." She looks at Maya, and gently brings her best friend's chin up so that she could look at her._

 _"I'm sorry I snapped at you," Maya regretfully apologizes and Riley waves her off._

 _"I'm sorry I pushed you," she wipes away the stray tear that rolls down Maya's cheek. "But I'm not sorry for believing in you. You're the best artist in our school and you're going to be amazing, Maya. Please, try."_

 _"What if I'm not good enough?" Maya timidly asks._

 _It is not the first time Riley is a witness to her best friend's insecurities seeing through her tough exterior and yet, the sight of Maya looking afraid makes her pause._

 _"Then you try again," Riley shrugs. She reaches out to Maya and pats her knee comfortingly. "Because when you love something, you believe in it and you fight for it."_

 _Maya bites her lip in contemplation and Riley squeezes her shoulder comfortingly. "Dream dreams, Maya. Because you're going to have everything you want."_

 _"How is it possible that you still have hope for me?" the blonde asks in wonder._

 _Riley loops her arms through Maya's and smiles softly at her. "Hey, I have hope for something four billion miles away. You… have always been right here."_

* * *

They almost lose Maya.

Correction. They did lose her for a few seconds, according to Doctor Rhodes. Three hours after they had been forced out of Maya's room, they are told that she had lost too much blood, and that her heart had stopped for a few seconds after her daughter came into their world.

Katy clasps her hand to her mouth, trying so hard to muffle her wail as she collapses in the nearest seat. Josh gulps, his face so pale he looks as though he is about to pass out as he sinks beside his mother-in-law. Auggie sighs and tries his hardest to keep his tears at bay while Lucas squeezes his shoulder in an attempt to comfort the teenager with one hand, and another rubbing soothing circles on Katy's back as she cries.

And Riley? Riley just nods.

She nods when Doctor Rhodes lets her know that the next twenty-four hours will be the most critical. She blinks when a young nurse tells her that her cousin is in the newborn nursery. She gulps, feeling the urge to vomit, when Doctor Rhodes tells them to hang in there before he leaves, not saying much else to ease their fears or prepare them for the worst.

She does not know what to do. She is helpless and useless and hopeless and –

"Riley," Auggie sniffs, eyes wide and lost as he looks to his older sister for direction. "Riley, what do we do?"

And like it has for five years, the sight of her brother, scared and helpless, spurs her into action.

She takes a deep breath, closes her eyes and counts to five.

 _One._

She can do this.

 _Two. Three._

She can hold everything together because right now, someone has to be strong. It isn't going to be the man who thinks he is about to lose his wife, and it isn't going to be the boy who has been in an identical position such as this one five years ago.

 _Four._

No. She, Riley Matthews, will be the one to be strong. Just as she has been for the last five years, and just as she will be as long as they need her.

 _Five._

She opens her eyes, lips pursed in a determined line. From his position beside Katy, Lucas smiles encouragingly as she squares her shoulders and adopts her battle stance. She squeezes Auggie's shoulder comfortingly, the weight in her chest easing when she sees that Lucas has him, before she kneels in front of her uncle.

Gently, she pries Josh's fingers away from his face, heart breaking at the tears that stream down his cheeks.

"Riley, I – I don't know what to do," Josh breathes, eyes wide as he panics. "I can't – I don't – Without Maya, I can't do this."

"That's okay," she promises, and Josh snaps his head up and she wills herself not to cry at how broken he looks. "We'll do this together, okay? We'll be here with you. Right now, I need you to have hope, Josh."

"But –"

"No buts," she cuts him off, leaving no room for argument. "This is what we're going to do, okay? Katy and Lucas are going to be in Maya's room while we wait for her to open her pretty eyes. In the meantime, the three of us will go to the nursery to check on my little cousin and see if she'll up to visiting her mother in a few hours. Okay?"

"Riley, the doctor said –"

"I know what the doctor said, Josh." She forces herself to remain calm, feeling her patience wearing slightly thinner than before as she is met with further arguments. "But I also know that no matter how difficult life gets, the important thing is to live it with hope, remember?"

For a while, there is only silence. The rest of them wait with bated breaths as Josh closes his eyes, and slowly breathes in and out. Finally, he opens them and Riley nods satisfactorily. His back straightens before he stands up, jaws clenched as he wipes the remaining tears.

"Okay," he breathes, running his hand through his hair. "Let's go see Corrine."

Her breath hitches, "Corrine?"

Josh weakly smiles, "Named after the best man I know. Is that okay?"

"Of course," Riley smiles softly hugs her uncle. When he pulls away, he turns his attention to Katy, whispering words of comfort to her as he takes his mother-in-law from Lucas.

Lucas laces his fingers through hers, and Riley flushes under his awed gaze. "You're remarkable, Riley Matthews."

Auggie takes her other arm and smiles proudly, "She always is."

Her heart soars at the confidence and pride that emits from the two of them. She rolls her eyes good-naturedly, and drags Auggie into her arms. "C'mon. It's time to see our cousin."

* * *

Corrine Matthews is, without a doubt, the most beautiful baby she has ever seen. Riley stands at the entrance of Maya's room, heart aching at the sight she has come to.

It has been three days since Doctor Rhodes declared Maya to be out of the woods, and he had told them that all they had to do was wait for her to wake up. Three days of Josh not leaving Maya's side, and holding his newborn baby in his arms for as long as he can so that Corrine can be with her mother. Three days of Riley pushing food and coffee into her uncle's hands, determined that he be taken care of too.

On the hospital bed, her best friend looks even smaller than she already is with the drip she is connected to and the machines all around her. Riley just knows that Maya will hate the beeping sounds of the machine.

She feels a familiar strong presence beside her, and smiles sadly at her grandfather.

Alan and Amy had arrived two days ago, and they have been such a strong presence in their time of need. Their strength and firmness, so reminiscent of Cory and Topanga, has made Riley miss her parents so much more but she has pushed her feelings aside as much as she can.

Her feelings can wait. Right now, Maya, Josh and Corrine are her priority.

"Maybe you should go home and get some rest, Riley," Alan suggests. "Lucas told us that you haven't left since you first brought Maya here."

Riley shrugs, "I want to be here when she wakes up, Grandpa."

Alan takes her by the shoulders tenderly, and brings her to face him. Her grandfather takes her chin so that she looks at him. "Riley, please go home and get some rest so that your grandmother and I have one less kid to worry about."

"You don't have to worry about me, grandpa," Riley tries to assure him. "I'm fine."

"Go home, Riley," Josh calls from inside the room. Riley shares an exasperated look with her grandfather before she makes her way into Maya's room.

Alan takes Corrine from Josh, cooing at the newborn as Josh stands beside Riley on the other side of Maya's bed.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Riley asks, trying to sound like she is joking but not being able to.

Josh chuckles, "Of course not. But you've been here since the start. And we love you for it but Maya will kill me when she gets to know that you have not taken a break for three days."

"You're being ridiculous. I am fine. Josh –"

"Go home, Riley," Josh cuts her off, firmly.

Riley feels a heavy weight in her chest. Is he worrying about her too? Amidst dealing with Maya and Corrine, is her uncle concerned about her when she should be the one helping him?

"I want to be here when she gets up," Riley repeats herself. "Did I – Did I do something for you to not want me here?"

"Riley, of course not. You've been our rock. Maya's going to give me so much hell for being so useless without you. But she's also going to kill me if our child's godmother collapses when we need her the most."

When her uncle tiredly runs his hand across his face, Riley bites her lips as she comes up with a compromise. Finally, she says, "Okay."

Josh and Alan turn to her, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Okay?" Josh asks, suspiciously. "You'll go home?"

Riley nods, "On one condition."

Josh folds his arms across his chest before he asks, "What's the condition?"

"That after I come back from my rest, you take your turn to go home and rest," she states and continues before Josh interrupts, "Take it or leave it. One time offer."

Josh holds out his hand. "I'll take it." After she shakes on it, he kisses her cheek before he orders, "Go home and rest, okay? I don't want to see you back here for the next six hours, at least."

"Six hours?" she shrilly squeaks. Corrine makes a little noise, disturbed by her cousin's loud voice, and Riley claps her hand to her mouth apologetically.

"Six hours and don't bother going anywhere but home because I will be checking in with Mom and Auggie," Josh stands his ground even as his niece pouts. "Go home, Riley."

* * *

Riley does not go home.

She finds that she does not want to. Or she cannot. Either way, she does not go home.

A part of her feels guilty for breaking the deal she has made with her uncle but the other larger part of her drives her towards the one place she hopes no one will look for her at.

She wants to be alone but she does not want to be lonely.

Riley finds herself at her parents' graves.

She kneels down between both their graves, running her hand across their tombstones before she sits down.

"I miss you," she admits, her voice cracking as she blinks back her tears. Riley sniffs as she hugs her knees to her chest, shoulders tensed as she rocks back and forth.

She wants to feel Topanga's reassuring embrace. She wants Topanga to handle the paperwork that she has been handling for Josh. She wants to lie her head on her mother's lap and feel Topanga's fingers through her hair. She wants her mother.

She wants to hear her father's reassuring words. She wants to lean her head on her father's shoulder and feel him hug her closer to him. She wants to hear him try to teach them a life lesson. She wants her father.

She does not have either of them. She can't. And once again, she feels the weight of the world on her shoulders.

She just wants her parents.

"I miss you," she repeats.

She misses them. She misses Maya. Will she be missing Maya the way she is missing her parents right now?

What if, years from now, it is Corrine in her position, opposite Maya's grave? How can she be there for her uncle and goddaughter when she will miss Maya just as much? What if –

 _Breathe, Riley_ , her mother's voice breaks through her frantic thoughts.

 _Count to five, honey,_ she hears her father next.

Riley slowly stops rocking back and forth and closes her eyes. She forces herself to breathe in and out as she counts to five, determined to follow through her parents' commands.

She will be fine. Maya, Josh and Corrine will be fine. They will get through this. She just has to hold on.

* * *

Riley is resting on the sofa with her head in Lucas' lap in his office when her phone rings two hours later.

"Riley?" her uncle breathes heavily on the other end of the line, and she sits up hastily. Her heart skips a beat, fear creeping into her heart as she listens to her uncle sob.

"J – Josh?"

Lucas laces his fingers through hers, a silent but not unwelcome source of comfort.

"She's awake, Riley," Josh cries, and Riley's eyes widen. "Maya… She opened her eyes ten minutes ago. They're checking her now but Riley, she's awake. And she was talking and Riley, she's going to be fine."

Her uncle laughs through his tears, and Riley promises, "I'll be there in ten minutes."

She hangs up, and gapes at Lucas in disbelief. Her boyfriend takes her by the shoulders and shakes her gently.

"Riley?"

"She's awake," she says, not daring to hope. "Lucas, Maya's awake!"

Lucas grins at her as she launches herself at him, and for the first time in three days, Riley does not choke back the sob that practically explodes from her. Lucas just holds her as she cries her tears of relief and for just a few minutes, all is right in the world again.

* * *

"Hey, Peaches," she greets Maya, tears springing back into her eyes when Maya weakly holds out an arm. Gently, she hugs her best friend, pressing her face into the crook of Maya's neck.

"Pluto, huh, Riles?" Maya's voice is husky, and Riley lets out a watery chuckle.

"Pluto."

* * *

 **A/N: I'd really really really like to thank those of you who have reviewed and patiently waited for this chapter. I know it has taken me a while and the fact that you're still reading this means the world to me. However, I would also like to point out that as much as I love writing and as much as I love this story, it is not the only thing I have going on in my life. I really hope that you, my amazing readers, respect that. Your encouraging reviews and kind words are almost always so motivating. However, pressurising ones are not and actually made me lose interest for a while. That being said, I'm glad I got inspired again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I am really proud of this. Review and let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: A special thanks to those of you who reviewed and kept me going. This chapter's for you 3**

* * *

Riley worriedly regards her roommate, not at all comforted by how his shoulders are tensed as he fidgets in his seat. Zay plays with his fingers, not able to meet her eyes.

Having had enough of the silence that had engulfed them since he had declared that he needed to talk to her ten minutes ago, Riley snaps her fingers.

"Zay? Talking usually involves you opening your mouth and actually saying something," she prompts, trying to lighten the mood with a tease.

Zay takes another breath and murmurs, "Here goes."

"Here goes wh –"

"I'm moving," he blurts out, cutting her off and Riley gapes at him. For several moments, neither of them say a thing as Riley just blinks at him while Zay looks at her worriedly.

"W-What?"

"Clarke asked me to move in with him," Zay explains, and though there is caution in his voice when he regards her, Riley can also hear the awe and happiness. "And I really want to."

Three months ago, Zay had met Clarke, an uncle of one of his ballet students and they had hit it off. Riley has never seen her friend so smitten, nor has she seen him so happy.

"Zay, don't you think you're moving too – "

"Fast? Yeah, Lucas said the same thing," Zay admits, slightly put out by her question but Riley is pleased to note that he does not get defensive. Instead, he continues, "I've never been surer of anything in my life, Riley. I've never felt so strongly about someone. He's the one."

The firmness in his voice stops her from telling him that he cannot possibly know that after just three months. Riley chooses the option of believing in a happy beginning for her friend and instead, squeezes his hand to show him that she supports his decision.

"If this is what you really want, Zay, then I am no one to stop you," she tells him. "Just know that if you ever need anything, this will always be your home. And after everything you have done for me and Auggie, you will always have us too."

She is going to miss having him around. He has been her roommate, her friend and her confidante. On the days when Auggie was being difficult when she first became his guardian all those years ago, Zay had been her home support. He had been there to hold her when the days were rough, and make her laugh through her tears. He has always been in her corner, and now, she will be in his.

"Oh, Sugar," he grins before he leaps up and gives her a hug. Riley laughs as he swings her around before she demands that he put her down. "So, how are you going to handle the rent with a missing roommate?"

"Guess I'll have to find another roommate then," she shrugs.

"Or," Zay drags his words as he smiles at her cheekily. "You could ask your boyfriend to finally move in. Seeing as how he practically lives here anyway."

She opens her mouth to argue, to counter his sass, but finds that she has no reason to give.

Auggie had suggested it before. It had been about a year ago, and though she had thought it to be a reasonable suggestion, her heart had raised at the thought of it as her insecurities took over.

What if her future with Lucas is not certain? What if they broke up but still had to live together because he was her roommate? What if they find out that they were better off living in separate apartments than together?

Now though, she knows the answers to those infuriating questions.

Her future with Lucas is not certain. If there is one thing she has learnt, it is that life can change in a snap. She could lose him anytime, anywhere and in any way. What she is certain of is that her feelings for him will never change.

She loves him, plain and simple. She loves that he supports her no matter what. She loves that he can read her better than anyone can. She loves that everything they have been through together has just made them stronger, both as individuals and as a couple. They change each other every day for the better.

He eases her fears. She brings out his vulnerabilities. He is Lucas. She is Riley. And together, they're going to spend the rest of their lives together regardless of what the uncertain future may hold.

When she finally smiles at Zay and nods at his suggestion, her friend mumbles, "It's about damn time."

"Stop saying that!"

xx

Zay moves out the next Saturday and Riley and Auggie settle themselves on the couch after he leaves with the last of his stuff.

It is strange knowing that one of her best friends is no longer just a shout away.

"You okay?" Riley asks her brother, noting the way he is quieter than usual. He has barely pieced a sentence together since they started shifting boxes into the moving van, and had just given Zay a brief hug before he left.

"I'm f –" he stops when his sister just raises an unimpressed eyebrow at him. Sighing, he grumbles, "I hate change."

"Oh, Aug." She pulls him close to her and rubs his shoulder. "You know he's not leaving us forever, right? He's just moving a few blocks away."

"I know that, Riley. I've just gotten so used to having him around so much. And I know that we'll still have our weekly lunches but it's just not going to be the same."

Then, quieter than before, he softly admits, "I just… I've lost so many people I love. Mom, Dad, Ava… I don't want to lose Zay too."

She stays silent, mulling over Auggie's words as he shifts uncomfortably. Finally, she lets go of his shoulders and kneels in front of him. Gently, she takes his chin so that he looks at her.

"You're going off to college in a few months. Will I be losing you too?"

"Of course not!"

She smiles at his immediate, and rather indignant, response. "Why not?"

"Because I promise to call you every week and I'll be back for the holidays too. Just because I might be a few miles away, it doesn't mean – ohhhhh," Auggie nods, realization dawning upon his face.

"Those we love with all our hearts can never truly leave us," she reminds him. "We can't do anything for Mom and Dad but to honour the way they brought us up with love. But Zay and Ava? They're still here. It's up to us to maintain the ties that we have."

"You know, sometimes you're like a walking fortune cookie," Auggie teases her and she rolls her eyes at him.

She gets up and takes her seat beside him again before she brings up the question that has been on her mind for a few days, "So, listen, I've been meaning to ask you this for a while."

"You're thinking of asking Lucas to move in?" Auggie asks knowingly and Riley just gapes at him. "Riley, no offense, but for someone who is always so quick to observe when something is up with me, you're actually pretty slow when it comes to matters of your own heart."

"What?"

"When Lucas closes the youth center in an hour, where will he be going?"

"He's coming here."

"Why? His house is closer to the center than our apartment is."

"Yeah, but Topanga's is nearer to our place and he always has his morning coffee there. Besides, most of his clothes are here and the the last time he went back to his place was two weeks ago to do laundry so really – ohhhhhh," she drifts off, realizing what her brother is getting at.

"About damn time," Auggie smirks and she scowls at him.

"Stop saying that!"

xx

Later, as she waits for Lucas to come home, she notices the little things.

She notices that a side of her cupboard holds just his clothes. His toothbrush and facial wash are in her bathroom. His laptop – the one he uses outside the center – rests on the study table, charger plugged in.

But it is the sight of his sack of gold – a small pouch that Pappy Joe had left him before he died – on her bedside table that finally makes her realize just how much Lucas Friar has embedded himself into her life.

Lucas had carried that small pouch with him at all times after he had lost his grandfather. The fact that he had left it behind – that he had felt safe enough to leave one of the few things that he holds so dear – speaks volumes about how he feels about her apartment and her.

Home is where the heart is, and for Lucas, she is his heart and therefore, she is his home. Just like he is hers.

And so, she waits for Lucas to come home. When he finally steps into her – their – bedroom, she smiles at him sweetly and says, "Welcome home."

Lucas gives her a contented grin before he makes to peck her on the lips. Riley wraps her arms around him and pulls him closer, deepening the kiss as they lay down on her – their – bed.

When they finally pull apart for some air, Lucas breathes heavily and asks, "What was that for?"

"Will you move in with me?" she asks, looking up at him through her lashes. Her heart is still racing at his touch and Lucas' eyes widen in surprise.

Her boyfriend surges forward again, and this time, kisses her softly.

"That a yes?"

He kisses her again, "Yes."

"Riley, that man there wants to meet you."

* * *

Just before closing the bakery, Katie points to a white-haired man looking at the photos that have been displayed on once empty wall beside the door.

Over the years, Riley had captured moments of families and friends enjoying their time at the bakery. The human connection is something she firmly believes in, and she is proud that her pictures capture that.

She thanks Katy before she walks over to the man. Riley plasters a small smile on her face, "Hi, can I help you?"

The man turns to face her, and Riley wills herself not to gasp when she sees who it is.

She has only ever seen the man in magazines and on computer screens. When she was a high school senior, her room had been coated with pictures that this man has taken.

Shane Allen, her role model, stands in front of her, his gaze inquisitive as he points to a picture in front of him.

"Did you take this?" he asks, curious.

Riley blinks in disbelief before she clears her throat. "I did."

"It's beautiful. Each one of these is," he compliments her, and she feels the heat in her cheeks. Her knees feel wobbly and she is sure that she may pass out soon.

Shane Allen is in her bakery and asking about her photos.

"Thank you," she shyly smiles. "The point of these photos is to capture the human connection."

"I can see that. I'm Shane – "

"Allen. Shane Allen. You are," she rambles, and she wills herself to calm down. "I'm Riley Matthews and I'm a huge fan. I've been following your blog since I was thirteen. Your pictures are just… there are no words to describe them."

"Thank you, Miss Matthews," Shane Allen humbly nods. "Although, I would think that a fan of mine would not reject a chance to work with me. Twice."

She bites her lip, ready to make an excuse when he holds up his hand. He takes an envelope out from inner of his blazer, and Riley can only blink in disbelief when he hands it to her.

"I would expect you not to do it thrice. There's only so many times I can handle rejection," the older man winks while Riley just continues gaping. "There is something special about the way your photos turn out, Miss Matthews. The way they're taken and the way they're edited is something that I'm really impressed by. Please, think about this opportunity."

"I – I don't know what to say."

"Say yes," Shane Allen prompts.

When she finally regains her voice, she tells him, "This is something that I'm gonna have to talk about with my family, Mr Allen."

"Of course," Shane Allen steps back. "But please remember that opportunities like the one I'm giving you only come once in a lifetime. You've had three. What's stopping you?"

He raises an eyebrow before he leaves, and Riley turns over the envelope in her hands.

She'd told Auggie years ago that dreams change. She'd repeated that notion so that she'd start to believe it. Or, she thought she had until her role model had praised her work and reminded her about her passion.

What would her working for Shane Allen entail? With Auggie going off to college, what is stopping her from saying yes? How would this change her relationship with Lucas? Would she be missing her friends? What about the bakery?

"Earth to Riley!" Shawn's voice jolts her out of her thoughts. "Was that Shane Allen?"

Riley drags her feet to the sofa, and in true Riley fashion, face plants into the soft cushion.

"Kiddo?"

She screams into the pillow.

* * *

 **A/N: Again, apologies for the long wait. We're two or three chapters away from ending so bear with me okay! You know the drill :)**


End file.
